Survivor: Shuggazoom
by firesong77
Summary: Finally complete! The Ultimate Survivor revealed!
1. Welcome

Firesong77 here. I've decided to torture the Monkey Team by throwing them into the harshest conditions of Shuggazoom, along with Skeleton King, Mandarin, Sakko and a surprise guest, Mr. Jeepers. There, they will battle it out to see who will become the Ultimate Survivor!

**Chapter 1 - Welcome**

The host, wearing a black cape and containing an air of mystery, stepped out in front of the ten contestants.

"You," he said, "have been chosen to battle it out for the title of the Ultimate Survivor."

Otto held up a hand. "Can I go to the toilet first?"

"No!" snapped the man, forgetting his 'mysterious' act, "There are no toilets on Survivor Shuggazoom."

Gibson looked appalled. "What about labs? And food?"

The man lost his cool.

"Shut it!" he shouted, causing the contestants to jump, "There is no food, or labs! Or toilets! Or technology!"

Sparx gasped. "No technology? What kinda dumb show is this?"

The man seemed to grow in posture, his voice became booming. "THIS IS SURVIVOR SHUGGAZOOM, WHERE TEN LUCKY CONTESTANTS WILL FIGHT FOR THE TITLE "ULTIMATE SURVIVOR!" The man suddenly grinned. " Pretty cool, don't ya reckon?"

Everyone looked distressed. Mass panic followed.

"What? No food? How do we eat?"

"I'll DIE!"

"My insurance better cover this. . ."

The man in the black cape scratched his head irritably.

"You monkeys just won't shut up." he muttered, then he snapped his fingers, and all ten contestants appereared on an island. Mass panic followed again, causing most monkeys to scream like girls and run around in circles. The largest offender was, of course, Skeleton King.

"No!" he cried. "Without my magic powers, I'm doomed!" He finished with a high-pitched, semi-hysterical scream, then fainted. Otto was busy ripping his fur out, Sparx was hiper-ventilating, and Gibson looked like he was going to have an epileptic fit.

"No lab," he gasped. " Where's my lab? I NEED MY EXPERIMENTS!" Antauri was, predictably, one of the few that remained calm.

"Everyone," he said calmly, "No need for mass panic!"

"This seems like the perfect time for it!" snapped Mandarin, as he began hitting his head against a tree. Nova groaned at everyone's stupidity.

"Why don't we just use our rocket packs to fly out of here?" she said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, a psychopathic laugh resounded from everywhere, yet nowhere.

"YOU CANNOT GET AWAY!" taunted the voice, "I HAVE TAMPERED WITH YOUR ROCKET PACKS, AND YOUR WEAPONS! Besides, if you got out, it would ruin all the fun!"

Chiro spun around madly, trying to locate the voice. "Listen, freaky person. Is that all we're here for? Entertainment?"

If the voice could have shrugged, it would have. "Probably, yes, and I wasted a lot of money starting it, so you better make it good, or it'll be off the air!"

"Then I'll just make your show off the air!" Chiro yelled back, and he plunked himself down and began sulking, "Come on Sparx, join me, and soon no one will want to watch the show!"

Sparx, seeing exactly where Chiro was going with this, sat down next to him, his face wearing an equally sulking look. Otto joined in, and Sakko, and soon, half the contestants were sitting on the seaside, sulking. Antauri's face bore a look of pure boredom.

"If we are to be stuck on this island," he said slowly, "Shouldn't we, you know, make camp?"

Skeleton King woke up. "Am I still on this god-forsaken island?" he asked, then he spotted the monkey team, "Oh great," he added. "Company." He sat upright, and began muttering things along the lines of mistreatment.

"Aww, come on!" begged the voice, "I was only having you on! Don't be a spoil sport!"

Chiro stood up, shook the sand out of his clothes, and began shaking his fist at the air.

"LISTEN, YOU!" he bellowed. "I DEMAND JUSTICE! WHERE ARE MY RIGHTS?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS!" the voice yelled back. Suddenly, that same psychopathic laugh rung out again, but faded away. Chiro assumed the voice had left. Nova looked around. It was already night.

"I'm going to sleep." she said, and she dropped where she stood, and fell asleep. The remaining members of the Monkey Team huddled together to keep in the warmth, and, obviously, Skeleton King, Mandarin and Sakko were excluded from the group.

"Well," said Sakko, " At least we still have Mr. Jeepers." The evil band of idiots glanced over to a nearby stuffed penguin, who was the tenth contestant. They glanced at each other. They all made a grab for the toy.

"HEY! MR. JEEPERS IS MINE!" snarled Sakko.

"NO WAY! I SAW HIM FIRST!" yelled Mandarin. Skeleton King towered over them both.

"HE'S MINE!" he shouted, snatching the stuffed toy from their grasps and hugging him close.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jeepers, I'll protect you." said the evil overlord. The Monkey Team momentarily woke from their slumber to stare incredulously at Skeleton King. The skeleton paused.

"GET BACK TO SLEEP!" he bellowed. The Monkey Team instantly went to sleep.

Hey, first fanfic, so please read and review! Tell me what you think!

Skeleton King: I hate you.

Firesong77: Of course you do, but I hate you more.

Skeleton King: GO TO HELL FIRESONG!

Firesong77: Correction, it's Firesong77 and it's **MS.** Firesong77 to you! Unless you'd rather it be "sir".

Skeleton King: Get stuffed.

Firesong77: (shakes fist) You don't know what I have in store for you next chapter! (evil laugh)

Skeleton King: (sweatdrops) HOLY CITADEL OF BONE! (screams like a girl, then faints)

Firesong77: Remember people, Read and Review! I don't want to find out if I'm wasting my time!


	2. First day on the island

**Chapter Two - The first day on the island**

The 10 contestants opened their eyes. The sun shone in their faces, causing them all to wince. Then, memories of the day before came flooding back to them.

Chiro yawned. "When will this dope of a host see sense and take us off this island?"

Sparx closed his eyes. "Never." he said, and went back to sleep. The Monkey Team sat up, and looked over towards Sakko, Skeleton King and Mandarin. Skeleton King had his arm draped over Mr. Jeepers, and was sucking his thumb.

Chiro winked at Nova, and tiptoed towards Skeleton King. He laughed quietly, then shouted, "GET UP!" in Skeleton King's ear.

Skeleton King leapt a metre into the air. "ARRRGHHH!" he roared. Chiro jumped back, as Skeleton King landed in the spot where he had been standing.

Skeleton King rounded on Chiro. "Why did you do that?" he roared.

Chiro smirked. "You suck your thumb?"

"No! I most certainly do not!" Skeleton King hissed, but he was blushing.

"Yeah, yeah." said Chiro. He turned to Nova. "See if you can find food." Nova nodded, and set out into the forest. Skeleton King whispered something in Sakko's ear, and Sakko galloped off after Nova.

Chiro walked along the beach. "I hate sand." he said. As he walked past a palm tree, there was a rustle, then a thump. A coconut had fallen from the tree, and had missed his head by an inch. Chiro looked up and saw Skeleton King hiding in the palm tree, trying not to be seen.

"I can see you, bonehead." said Chiro, shaking his head. Then he smiled evilly. A plan had flown into his mind. Skeleton King was going down, no doubt about it.

Chiro ran back to the monkeys. "Guys!" he said. "I need you to meet me down by the beach, okay?" He was about to run off, but added, "And bring as many coconuts as you can."

Skeleton King walked along the beach, clutching Mr. Jeepers. He didn't like the look in Chiro's eyes. He was planning something.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jeepers." said Skeleton King, hugging the giant penguin. "I won't let Chiro do anything to you."

"And how are you going to stop me?" said a voice. Skeleton King turned around, and saw Chiro standing on top of a sand dune.

Skeleton King hugged Mr. Jeepers harder. "Don't you touch Mr. Jeepers!"

"FIRE!" Chiro shouted. Suddenly, four little monkeys appeared, carrying undoubtedly huge coconuts. Before he knew it, coconut missiles were hurtling at him at top speeds of 100 km/h. Skeleton King didn't stand a chance. He wrapped one arm protectively around Mr. Jeepers and tried to escape the bombardment, but he was bonked on the head with a massive coconut, bonked being a gentle term. He fell to the ground, and suddenly he was surrounded.

"Give up, Skeleton King! We have you surrounded!" said Chiro triumphantly. "VICTORY IS MINE!" The monkeys glared at Chiro, who smiled weakly. "I mean... victory is ours."

Sparx threw a coconut at Chiro. "Hey!" said Chiro, who lobbed one back. It hit Sparx on the head.

Suddenly, a full on coconut war broke out. Coconuts were being thrown everywhere.

"IT'S A MUTINY!" shouted Chiro. Suddenly, a huge coconut hit him on the head, and he was knocked unconscious.

Antauri, who was the culprit, looked at Chiro guiltily. "I think we've gone too far."

"You're only saying that because you slugged your own leader!" said Otto, and chucked a giant coconut at Antauri. Antauri fell to the ground, unconscious. "Oops!" said Otto. "EVERYONE! RUN AWAY!"

The remaining monkeys sprinted off, leaving Antauri, Chiro, Mr. Jeepers and Skeleton King alone on the beach.

Chiro woke up, and then Antauri. "Maybe we should head back..." said Chiro. He walked back into the forest, followed by the other three.

Nova walked through the forest. She still hadn't found food, and it was getting late. She had been out for a few hours. Suddenly, she saw an apple tree. "Strange," she said aloud. "I've never heard of a wild apple tree, let alone seen one." She walked over to the tree. All the apples were in perfect condition.

Nova began picking them off the tree, when she heard some rustling behind her. She spun around, but there was no one there.

"He... he-hello?" she said uncertainly. "Is anyone there?"

There was, of course, no answer.

Nova frowned, and resumed picking the fruit off the tree. Then she heard a growl. Nova spun around, dropping the apples. "Who ever is there, stop it!" she shouted. "Sparx? If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny!"

Once again, no answer. Nothing but an even louder growl. A stick snapped, and Nova ran for her life. She heard hurried footsteps behind her. Whatever the thing was, it was chasing her. She screamed, and ran on.

The thing chased her, then she heard a loud crash. A tree behind Nova shook violently, but she still ran on. When she was sure the thing was gone, she stopped running. But then she heard the rustling again. It sounded all around her. Then all went silent. Nova realised she was holding her breath. She let out a sigh of relief. Whatever the thing was, it was gone. Or that's what she thought. It could be watching her right now. She looked around, and sighed again. It was gone.

Then she heard rustling behind her. She spun around, and came face-to-face with her pursuer.

Yaaa! A cliffie! Yay! Hope you like the story!

Chiro: (rubbing head) Antauri! You could have thrown a smaller coconut!

Antauri: Sorry about that, Chosen One.

Chiro: You almost killed me!

Skeleton King: You? YOU! Who cares about you! You almost killed Mr. Jeepers!

Antauri and Chiro: Shut up Skeleton King!

Me: Hey! Read and Review plz!


	3. Tribal Council: The first to leave

Hey again, thanks for all the reviews and the welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just so you know, I do watch Survivor. To answer the reviews:

**crystal sapphire: **Glad you like it, and there's no cliffie here, but there soon will be... MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!

**supa-nova-101: **Yes, I know that the 'thing' following Nova is so obvious. Sorry. And Skeleton King is a demented freak, but he just has this 'special bond' with Mr. Jeepers. It's an evil overlord thing. We'll never understand. (By the way, I hate coconut milk too)

**Phyco monkey: **Glad you liked the Skeleton King bit. I just had to do it!

You all might hate me for this chapter though, it's not that funny, but it gets better! I promise! And the song I've written is 'The Campfire Song Song' on Spongebob Squarepants, so I didn't make it up.

**Chapter three - The first off the island. . .**

"We're sitting around our campfire, singing our campfire song,

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song,

But if you think that we can't sing it faster then you're wrong,

But it'll help if you just sing along!"

Suddenly, Chiro leapt up from his seat by the fire and began singing above everyone else. He sang so fast, it seemed like he was singing one big word.

"We'resittingaroundourcampfire,singingourcampfiresong,

OurC-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-Gsong,

Butifyouthinkthatwecan'tsingitfasterthenyou'rewrong,

Butit'llhelpifyoujustsingalong!

Chiro pointed to Otto, "OTTO!"

Otto tried his best to sing along.

"C-M-A-P-F-R-E-S SONG!"

"Antauri!" yelled Chiro. Antauri merely stared.

"Good!" Chiro stood up for a solo.

"It'll help! It'll heeelllpppp, if you just SING ALONG!

OH YEAH!"

Everyone applauded and cheered as Chiro bowed. Skeleton King rolled his eyes. Everyone's encore died down, when Otto suddenly piped up.

"Where's Nova?"

Everyone's grins disappeared.

Nova confronted her pursuer angrily. "YOU!" she shouted in rage. Sakko grinned stupidly. "Scared ya, didn't I?" he sneered. Nova's fur bristled.

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Although Nova could not use her fists, bare hands worked just as well. The golden monkey sent Sakko crashing into a palm tree. Satisfied, Nova walked back to the beach, leaving Sakko with a major migraine. She was trudging back to camp, when she ran smack-bang right into Antauri. They both fell to the floor.

"Ow, Antauri, watch where you're going." groaned Nova, as she held her head in pain. Antauri grimaced. "Sorry Nova," he said, helping her up. "Where were you? Everyone's been looking for you."

Nova scowled, "That little freak, Sakko, was chasing me. Don't worry Antauri, I took care of him. Forcibly." Antauri groaned. Whatever it was that Nova had done, it wasn't going to be good. Sakko limped through the bushes, covered in bruises.

"Owwww!" he moaned.

Nova snickered. "Serves you right! Never sneak up on me again!"Antauri reluctantly agreed to help him back to the beach. He was going to carry him, but Nova insisted that Sakko be dragged. There was much debating, until Otto arrived on the scene.

"Guys," he said, "Some weird freaky dude is waiting for us." The green monkey led Antauri and Nova to the seaside, where the other contestants were already waiting. There was a tall man wearing an ominous black cape. A slight breeze ruffled the cape, making him look mysterious. He checked his watch.

"You're late," he scowled, "But there are only nine of us present. Where's that little freak... uh, I mean, that little monkey dude?" Everyone turned around to see Sakko, limping up to the group.

"I'm here." he said in a weak voice. The man, oblivious to his Nova-inflicted wounds, led the group quickly to an ancient tribal camp, Sakko lagging behind. He stopped.

"It's time for the tribal council, where the first will be voted off the island."

Everyone looked at Skeleton King.

"What? Not like I'm going to be first voted off!" said the evil overlord. Everyone exchanged glances of incredulity. The ten contestants seated themselves around a fire. The mysterious man stood opposite them.

"It is time," he said dramatically, "To place your votes. The one with the most votes will be sent off the island and back to Shuggazoom City. Or in your case," the man nodded in Skeleton King's direction, "Back to the Citadel of Bone."

The first to vote was Nova. She disappeared for three minutes, then returned, looking quite triumphant. Chiro was next to vote, and then Antauri. Twenty minutes later, they had all placed their votes. The man went off to retrieve the voting jar. When he came back, he said, "Now we shall count the votes."

Otto raised his hand. "What if we get an even amount of votes?" he asked. The man tutted impatiently. "I doubt that." he said, glancing at Skeleton King, but no one noticed. He picked up the first piece of paper from the jar.

"Skeleton King, one vote."

He picked up the next paper.

"Skeleton King, two votes."

Everyone braced themselves for the next card. Skeleton King fidgeted uneasily. "I hate suspense." he muttered.

"Skeleton King, three votes."

After ages of reading out votes, the man picked up the last one.

"And the first person to leave Survivor Shuggazoom is... Skeleton King!"

Skeleton King leapt up in anger. "How could this happen? I'm the most popular by far!"

Everyone snorted, including Mandarin and Sakko. The skeleton scowled at the two evil monkeys. "Now I truly know where your loyalties lie!"

Mandarin and Sakko glanced uneasily at each other, for both had voted Skeleton King off. The man held up a flaming torch. He extinguished it, and said,

"Skeleton King, the tribe has spoken. It is time for you to leave."

Usually, the unlucky contestant goes in tears, but Skeleton King left in a rage, escorted by five burly security guards. The man faced the nine remaining contestants.

"You must proceed back to camp. Tomorrow, I have several tasks awaiting you. Tests of endurance, strength and skill. Good night!"

The group walked back to camp.

Yay! I finished chapter three! R&R plz!

Skeleton King: Why did I get voted off first?

Firesong77: Because I hated you, and so did everyone else.

Skeleton King: They hated me? What?

Firesong77: I had to get rid of you! You were becoming a public nuiscence! Besides, Chiro requested it!

Skeleton King: Did he now?

Chiro: Uh oh. . .


	4. Bill, the lost survivor

Hey again. Thanks for the reviews. I'll just answer one review for now:

**Quarma The Panther: **Sorry about Otto! Please don't kill me!

Otto: Why? WHY? **WHY?**

Me: I said sorry!

Otto: Just read the damn story

**Chapter four - Bill, the lost Survivor**

Otto trudged through the forest, looking for something to do. This island is so boring, he thought. Then suddenly, he heard a rustle coming from the bushes behind him. "S... S-Sakko?" said Otto, his voice shaking. "I know what you're doing, Sakko! I've heard all about what you did to Nova!"

The bushes shook some more. Must be some sort of animal, though Otto. He went over to the bushes to check it out.

Otto peered through the bushes, then yelled and jumped back a metre. "Who... who are you?" he whispered.

Otto slowly walked up to the bush again. He ripped it out of the ground, revealing a short man with greasy brown hair. He had dark brown eyes, dirty clothes and no shoes.

The man grinned stupidly. "Me? Why, I'm Bill!"

Chiro sat down next to Sparx. "I'm so hungry! Are they planning to starve us?"

Sparx nodded. "Yeah. This is a conspiracy. They're planning to get rid of us. I bet Scrapperton is behind this one."

Chiro frowned. "Shush!"

"What?" said Sparx, annoyed. "Don't you tell me to shush!"

"No, don't you hear that?" said Chiro. He listened hard. Yes, he was sure of it. Voices were coming out of the forest. It sounded like Otto and... and...

Chiro shook his head. He couldn't figure out who the other person was. He checked all of the monkeys. Antauri, Nova, Sparx, Gibson, Mandarin, Sakko, Mr. Jeepers... yep, they were all here. So who was Otto talking to?

Otto emerged through the trees with a grubby looking man. Chiro rolled his eyes. "Come on, Otto! You know how we insist that the things you find have to be clean!"

Otto glared at Chiro, and turned to the man. "That's Chiro. He's the leader. He can be funny, but he has a terrible temper."

"And good hearing!" said Chiro, annoyed. "You're gonna regret saying that, Otto!"

Otto laughed. "Oh, by the way, this is Bill."

Bill nodded. "I was once on Survivor Shuggazoom! And I won it, too. But the day before we were flown back to Shuggazoom City, I was taking a walk in the forest when I got lost. I've never left that forest until now."

Sparx looked horrified. "What did you eat? Even we can't find anything!"

"I eat apples. There's a wild apple tree in there. As for drink, I had apple juice." Bill noticed that Antauri had just entered the scene. "And who's this little monkey?"

"I'm Antauri."

"Pleased to meet you, Antauri." Bill held out his hand. Antauri nearly shook it, but withdrew quickly.

"Wha-what the... how can you understand us?" Antauri suddenly looked suspicious.

"Well, Otto gave me this translation thingy while we were in the forest-"

Suddenly, this huge voice burst out across the island. "WHAT?" it shouted angrily.

"Um, I just said that Otto gave me a translation thingy-"

Chiro cut him off, and rounded on Otto. "We weren't allowed to take anything onto the island but clothes! You are so dead."

"Don't kill me..." said Otto. "I just happened to have one, but I didn't know until today."

"Hey, I'm not going to kill you." said Chiro. "The host is."

The voice spoke up. "Well, it IS just a translation device... I guess we can let it settle."

Otto sighed in relief. "Whew! And for a second there, I thought I was doomed..."

"You got lucky." said Mandarin. "But next time..."

Bill smiled. These monkeys were weird. "Hey... I've heard of you!" he said, pointing to Sparx. "Wait... I know all of you! You're the Super Robot Monkey Team!"

Chiro smiled. "Yep, that's us! Wait... how come you didn't recognise us at first?"

"I've been here for a long time. A few years. Was it five? Or six...?" Bill counted on is fingers. "Um... It was five. I'm sure of it. Tell you how I know?" Bill winked. "Because I counted how many times I saw a full moon!"

Antauri smiled. "So you saw sixty full moons?"

Bill frowned. "No, I saw five."

Chiro raised his eyebrows. "That means you were here for five months."

"It does? Oh yeah. It does."

Chiro looked at the little man strangely, then whispered to Antauri, "I think all that solitude has made Bill go crazy."

Bill looked at Chiro angrily. "I am not crazy!" he said.

"I didn't say that!" said Chiro, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Cough**crazy**cough. Forgive me, I have a sore throat."

"Hmm. Sore throats can lead to throat disease, you know!" said Bill knowingly. "You should get it checked."

Chiro looked at Bill in disbelief. Then Antauri broke the awkward silence. "You said something about an apple tree? Maybe we can find it."

Chiro sighed with relief. "I need food. But don't expect me to live on apples my whole time here."

"Any food is good enough for me!" said Sparx, running into the forest.

"Wait!" said Bill. "You're going the wrong way!" And he followed Sparx into the forest.

Later, the nine contestants gathered on the beach, and Bill watched on the sidelines. The host looked at the grubby man nervously. "Oh... so that's where you got to! We told your wife that you drowned and we told the critics you went home safely!... oh... I mean... Great to have you back, Bill!" The host began muttering things like '... me and my big mouth...'

The host then turned to the contestants. "This," he said dramatically, "Is your first task!" He pointed to a raft. "This will take you out to sea, where I have dropped some 500g flags down into the water."

Chiro grinned nervously. Sparx frowned, and Nova stared at the host blankly.

"Your task," the host continued, "Is to bring as many flags to the surface in one breath. The winner... wins."

"Wins WHAT?" said Chiro.

"Wins Immunity."

"Immunity?" said everyone in unison.

"You mean, like, immunity from disease?" asked Otto.

"No," said the host, getting annoyed. "Immunity means that you can vote for someone-"

"Big news." said Chiro. "Haven't we already got that?"

"**LET ME FINISH!**" the host cried. "**IMMUNITY MEANS YOU CAN VOTE SOMEONE OFF THE ISLAND, BUT NO ONE CAN VOTE FOR YOU!**"

"Cool!" said Nova. "Immunity is mine!"

"Is not! No point taking the task, I'll win anyway. Just give it to me, it'll spare you the embarrassment."

"Yeah right, Sakko! You couldn't win Immunity if your life depended on it!"

"I'd like to see you win it, Chiro!"

"Fine! You will!"

"**WON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!**" The host screamed. "You monkeys are terrible! And you-" he said, pointing at Chiro. "-aren't any better! No wonder you lead this annoyingly loud bunch!"

"I'll sue you for this," Chiro muttered. "And I'll take your show off air."

The host sighed. "Okay, start when I say 'go'. READY! SET! **GO!**"

Eight contestants ran into the water and over to the raft. Mr. Jeepers sat motionless on the beach, not taking part in the task.

The contestants were huddled on the small raft, and they paddled out to sea.

"Hey!" said Sakko. "Why don't we just sail away?"

Everyone exchanged glances. "Nah." they said in unison. They paddled on until they reached a buoy. A sign pointed to the ocean floor saying, 'Flags down there'.

Chiro nodded. "Yeah, stop here." Everyone jumped into the water, took a giant gasp and dived down into the depths.

Ten seconds later, Sakko appeared holding only one flag. Apparently, 500g was too much for him to handle.

Mandarin swam up to the surface with three flags, followed by Otto, who had four.

Otto looked at Sakko, who was floating face-down. He dragged Sakko on to the raft, and jumped on him. Sakko spat out a mouthful of water and gasped.

"You saved my life!" said Sakko. "I am eternally grateful!"

Otto booted Sakko off the raft.

Sparx broke the surface with six flags and a large purple bruise. "Ow!" he said, rubbing the sore. "I'll never steal Nova's flags again."

Antauri, with seven flags, swam to the surface, followed by Chiro who was carrying Gibson.

Otto gasped at Chiro. "How did you manage to get twelve?" he said in amazement.

Chiro said nothing. He had stolen all of Gibson's flags.

Gibson woke up, and looked at Chiro angrily. "Where are my flags, Chiro?" he said.

Chiro looked away uncomfortably. "Erm... you dropped them when you lost consciousness. Don't worry," he added as Gibson stared at him suspiciously. "I didn''t take any of them." Antauri noticed Chiro's fingers were crossed behind his back.

Nova emerged out of the water with fifteen. "Wow!" Sparx gasped. "How did you manage that many?"

"I don't know." said Nova. "But I would have seventeen if you hadn't stolen two of them."

Sparx back away from Nova. "Don't try anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't. "said Nova. "Besides, I've won Immunity!"

"Against disease?" asked Otto.

"No, you idiot!" Nova retorted. "Against voting!"

"Oh." said Otto. They helped Nova on to the raft, and they sailed back to shore.

Otto looked around. "Where's Sakko?" he said. "Oh yeah, that's right. I booted him off the raft. I think he's still out there..."

Sakko tried his best to stay afloat. The contestants had left him behind. "Hello?" he called to no one in particular. "Can somebody hear me? HELLO?"

A fin rose from the water, then a dolphin's head appeared in front of Sakko. "Dolphins!" Sakko cried gleefully. "I heard they help people!" No such luck. The dolphin whacked him square on the head.

"Ow! Ow!" Sakko cried in pain. The dolphin made a whistling noise and swam off. "STOP MOCKING ME!" screamed Sakko. The tide came in, and Sakko floated back to shore.

Finally! That took me ages to finish. Poor Mr. Jeepers. He didn't get a single flag.

Sakko: Poor Mr. Jeepers? I nearly drowned! And that dolphin was horrible!

Dolphin: (translation) You were polluting our water!

Firesong77: Shut up, both of you!

Dolphin and Sakko: (grumbles)

Firesong77: (to dolphin) If you're lucky, you might have another appearance! Remember, R&R!


	5. A genetically alterred monster

Not much happens in this chapter, but I can't be bothered changing it. Don't like? Well, write a review. And beware, the dreaded cliffie awaits those who dare to read it. Either those very foolish, or very brave. READ ON!

**Chapter five - Coconuts, a bomb and a genetically alterred monster. **

When all the contestants made it back to the shore (Sakko floated back), the host surveyed them all.

"Congratulations to Nova, who has won immunity." The man handed her a shell necklace. Nova grinned, as she put it on. The host turned to everyone else.

"Everyone, back to camp and make yourselves some lunch."

The nine contestants walked to camp.

"I'll take you to the apple tree." suggested Bill. Sparx, Nova and Otto followed him into the forest. They walked for what seemed like hours, Otto commenting on every bird and mushroom that they passed.

"Ooh!" cried Otto, "Look at that one! It's all fuzzy! And look at that bird! It has a fat head!" The bird, disgruntled, flew away and cawed angrily. Otto's laughter followed it. Sprax groaned. It was going to be a long day.

Bill suddenly slipped down a muddy hill. "WOAH!" he yelled, and he landed face first in the mud. The three monkeys ran down to help him.

"What is this?" asked Otto, staring at what seemed like a giant trench.

"It's a trail." muttered Bill darkly, wiping mud from his face. Otto stared.

"It's a pretty big trail." he said eventually.Bill nodded.

"It was created by the most dangerous creature ever to roam the island. Only I've seen it and escaped."

"What made it?" asked Sparx. Bill glanced around, as if to make sure no one was listening. He lowered his voice. "It was a-"

"GUYS!" yelled Nova, "I FOUND THE TREE!" Indeed, there was a large tree, covered in apples. Nova remembered this place. It was where Sakko had ambushed her. They picked as many apples as possible, and walked back to camp.

Chiro and Antauri were walking along the beach, while Sparx, Nova, Otto and Bill got the apples.

"I hate sand." muttered Chiro, wiping sand off his clothes. Antauri looked at his own fur, and realised that he too was covered in sand. He began wiping it off.

"You covered in sand too Antauri?" asked Chiro bitterly, "Why did we have to come to this dumb island?"

"Every cloud has a silver lining." replied the black monkey. Chiro studied the clouds in the sky.

"I - I don't see any 'silver lining'." he said, confused.

"It's a metaphor, Chiro"

"Oh." Chiro fell silent, when he suddenly saw Sakko. "What's Sakko doing?" he asked. Antauri shrugged.

"SAKKO!" yelled Chiro. The small monkey glanced up, looking guilty. Antauri and Chiro walked over to him.

"Sakko, what are you doing?" asked Chiro. Sakko desperately tried to hide something behind his back.

"Nothing, not a thing!" he replied hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" Antauri glared. Sakko looked at his feet. "I hate it when you do that." he muttered. Chiro snatched what looked like an elaborated coconut.

"What's that?" asked Chiro, looking at it curiously. Antauri sniffed it.

"And it smells horrible, like off-milk"

"Actually," said Sakko, "That's me." Antauri and Chiro stared at Sakko, disgusted. Sakko glanced at his feet again.

"I, um, I tried to make a, uh, bomb." he said nervously. Chiro and Antauri fell to the floor, laughing so hard they had tears of mirth in their eyes. Sakko glared.

"Hey, I want to get off this island just as much as you do!" he said angrily. Chiro wiped a tear away.

"What were you going to do? Blow yourself up?" he laughed. Antauri and Chiro laughed even harder. Sakko turned a bright shade of red. "I hate you." he muttered. He snatched the 'bomb' off Chiro and ran off. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream echoed through the forest.

"Nova?" asked Chiro. No, it was Bill, screaming like a girl. Chiro and Antauri ran to the source of the sound, and met Bill, Nova, Sparx and Otto. Gibson, Sakko and Mandarin, holding Mr. Jeepres, appeared. Bill was shaking horribly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What is it Bill?" asked Chiro, mildly concerned. Bill pointed, and all the contestants looked. There, in front of them was -

"Holy Shuggazoom." whispered Chiro.

**SORRY! **It's another cliffie, not a very good one though. But the chapters will get better, I promise. It should get better. . .

Chiro: That monster. . . scared the living daylights outta me.

Me: DON'T SAY IT! DON'T RUIN THE CLIFFIE CHIRO!

Chiro: It's a-

Me: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Chiro: Shit-aki mushrooms.

Me: CHIIIRRRRROOOO!

Chiro: What? I didn't say it!

Me: If you're not careful, you may be joined by Chira and Chiroo!

Chiro: (pales) You wouldn't dare. . .

Me: I dunno, does everyone want me to add Chira and Chiroo? REVIEW!


	6. The return of the twins

Hey everyone, to answer the reviews:

**Quarma the Panther: **Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Chiro AND Skeleton King? What is up with that? I better shut up now...

**Phyco monkey: **You love torture? Then you'll love this chapter...

**Lights of the Aurora: **No, I'm not saying what the monster is. NO IT IS NOT A BUTTERFLY! But no one suspects the butterfly... (looks shifty eyed)

Due to popular demand, we shall add your favourite twin clones of Chiro!

Chira: Hi! I'm Chira!

Chiroo: And I'm Chiroo!

Chira and Chiroo: And we're-

Me: Shut up you two, we'll have enough of that in the story! Read and Review please!

**Chapter six - The return of the twins**

All the contestants looked at the thing in horror.

"It's... it's... it's a..." Sparx stuttered. "... erm, what exactly **is **it?"

Bill looked at the thing, absolutely terrified. "It's a genetically altered earthworm!"

"Earthworm?" said Chiro. "Is that all? Man, I was expecting... I dunno, the Abominable Snowman? Something worse than an **earthworm**!"

"All right!" said Bill, confronting Chiro. "Attack it! If it's so easy, you should be able to attack it in no time!"

"Um," said Chiro. "Did I offend you or something?"

Bill glared at him.

"Sor-ry!" said Chiro, not sorry at all. He walked up to the giant earthworm, and punched it. The earthworm reared up, baring its teeth. Chiro yelled and jumped back.

"Wha... what the...? That is one weird worm!" Chiro was thrown back as the earthworm whacked him with its tail.

Bill put on his best 'I told you so' face. "Ha! I told you!" he said triumphantly. Chiro got up and put on his best 'shut up' face.

The host suddenly appeared next to Otto. "Contestants! Tomorrow you will vote off your - **ARRRGHHH! WHAT IS THAT?**"

"It's a genetically altered earthworm." said Bill.

The host relaxed a little. "Oh. That's okay, then. I was thinking something along the lines of the Abominable Snowman."

Bill was steamed, then Chiro stepped in. "Trust me, Mr. Host guy - that aint any ordinary earthworm!"

The host frowned. "I'll take your word for it." Then he laughed evilly. "I have just decided your next task!"

Chiro looked horrified. "If your gonna make me eat it..."

The host laughed even more evilly. "No. You must kill it."

Chiro grinned. "That's easy!" he said. He turned to face the earthworm and shouted, "MONKEY FU!"

Nothing happened.

The host, impossible as it may be, laughed even more evilly. "Ha! I have tampered with your Power Primate! Now you cannot use your powers!"

Chiro fell to the ground. "NOOOOO!" he shouted. "First our rocket packs, now the whole (censored) Power Primate? WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Erm... just kill the earthworm, okay?" said the host uncomfortably.

Otto nodded. "Okay!" He ran at the earthworm, punched it. "Take that, Abominable Snowman!"

Chiro rolled his eyes, then ran at the earthworm. "Monkey Team! ATTACK!" Everyone ran at the earthworm.

Sakko looked at Mandarin. "Hey!" he said. "I made a bomb!"

Mandarin burst out laughing. "A bomb? You made one? Seriously, Sakko. What do you plan to do, blow yourself up?" Mandarin laughed again.

Sakko frowned at Mandarin. "No, I was gonna throw it at the worm." Sakko grinned, and threw the 'bomb' at the earthworm. The bomb fell apart on the worm, spraying milk everywhere.

Suddenly, the earthworm reared up into the air, roaring and screeching. The Monkey Team fell to the ground, and ran off to a safe area.

The earthworm began frothing at the mouth and before anyone knew it, it was dead.

The host stared at the giant worm in awe. "It appears that this worm... is lactose intolerant."

Everyone looked at Sakko, who grinned. "I told you it was a good bomb! I knew it would come in handy..."

"Come on!" said Chiro. "What are the chances? Lactose intolerant!"

The host did the most evil laugh of all. "Now for the second part of your task!" he said.

Everyone looked at the host.

"You must... eat the earthworm!" said the host with a grin.

Gibson fainted.

Chiro stared at the 'delecacy' in front of him. There was no way he was touching that earthworm."Why didn't they cook it?" Chiro wondered aloud.

Otto nudged it, and gooey liquid poured out of the earthworm piece and on to the wooden plate. "Urgh!" Otto cried. "I am instantly put off!"

Gibson was still unconscious. Or he pretended to be, just to get out of eating it.

Antauri refused. "I'm sorry, I'm a vegetarian." he said.

"SINCE WHEN?" shouted Sakko, with half an earthworm in his mouth.

Antauri glared at him. "Birth." Sakko quietened down.

Chiro stabbed the food with the fork. "I am **not **touching this. If only it were chocolate..."

The host shook his head. "On this show, you must endure, not enjoy!"

Chiro pushed away the food. "Pity." he said. "Antauri, I am now an official vegetarian, like you."

Antauri rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Chiro."

Antauri and Chiro watched everyone else reluctantly eat their 'wonderful meal'. Gibson suddenly woke up.

"Huh? What the-?" Gibson suddenly saw the others eating their earthworm, and groaned.

"You woke up just in time, Gibson!" said Sparx, pushing a wooden plate in front of him.

Gibson fainted again.

**The next day. . .**

The nine contestants woke to a disgusting smell. No, it wasn't Sakko (though it was close), and it wasn't seafood past its use-by date, it was cooking. Bill's cooking to be precise.

"Ho, what's that smell?" groaned Sparx, as he held his nose.

"Smells like fish and. . . eggs." complained Chiro. Bill suddenly leapt into their view.

"Howdy, survivors!" he yelled jovially, "I've made you a special treat!" Chiro glanced at the 'treat'. It looked like an explosion on a plate. Bill noticed his distaste.

"It's nicer than it looks." he explained. Antauri woke, and almost died.

"What the hell is that smell?" he exclaimed.

"It's fish and apples, my special!" said Bill.

Antauri raised an eyebrow. "Special?"

"Yep, try some."

"No thanks."

Antauri decided to take over the 'kitchen', but his cooking was twice as bad.

"I'll make breakfast," suggested Antauri.

"Um, no worries Antauri, we'll make our own breakfast!" said Sparx. Bill interrupted. "I could get you some frogs and snails. I found a family of toads back there." he said. Sparx paled.

"Uh, Antauri, could you hurry up and make breakfast." he said. Antauri glared at Sparx.

"OH! So **now** you like my cooking, eh? How convenient, how-"

"Shut up and cook Antauri." snapped Chiro. Antauri left, grumbling. The rest of the contestants went to the beach to get coconuts.

"Because there's milk in coconuts." reasoned Chiro, but when they cracked open the hard shell, it appeared that the milk had expired.

"Oh, gross!" yelled Otto, and he threw the disgusting milk on to Sakko. The small monkey was covered in off-milk, and, although he washed a thousand times, the smell remained. The group trudged back to camp, unsuccessful in their coconut hunt. They satisfied themselves with fish and apples.

"As soon as we get back, I'm off fish and apples for life." muttered Chiro.

"Hey," said Sparx, "At least it's not bananas." Lucky for him, bananas didn't grow on the island. Everyone reluctantly ate Antauri's breakfast, and then tried desperately hard not to throw up. Luckily, Antauri didn't notice, or he could have tortured them all with a nice tasty earthworm dish.

The host walked up to Chiro. "Come here." he said. "I have a task for you."

"For me?" said Chiro.

"Well, that's what I said, isn't it?" said the host. He led Chiro on to the beach. "Here is your task."

Chiro scanned the beach. "Um, where exactly did you say my task was...?" There was nothing in sight.

"Look behind you, Chiro." said the host.

Chiro swivelled around. "Holy Shuggazoom!" he whispered.

"Isn't he cute, Chira?" said a voice. "Like a little dolly!"

"Maybe we could dress him up in pretty outfits, Chiroo!" said a second voice.

Chiro shook his head. "This can't get any worse. . . ."

Phew! Finished! That chapter took forever. So what do you think? R&R plz. Thanks.

Chiro: How... could... you?

Me: I am an evil overlord, what did you expect?

Chiro: You're probably married to Skeleton King.

Me: Dude, that's just wrong on so many levels...


	7. Chira, Chiroo and the second to leave

Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Survivor Shuggazoom. Sorry to keep you all waiting, but now lets just get started. To answer the reviews...

**supa-nova-101: **If you have an idea for the story, I would most certainly like to hear it. Please send me a message on my profile, thanks: )

**BVD388: **Glad you liked that bit. I almost threw up when writing it. Believe it or now, I used to watch that show Fear Factor...

Read on, fellow writers, if you dare...

**Chapter seven - Chira, Chiroo and the next off the island**

Chiro stared in horror at the two females before him.

"Hi!" said Chira, "I'm Chira!"

"And I'm Chiroo." added Chiroo.

"And we're gonna smash you into a greasy ball!" they said in unison, finishing with a high-pitched giggle. Chiro prayed that someone would save him. No such luck.

"How could this happen to me?" he cried out angrily. Chira laughed like a, well, like a girl.

"Aw, Chiro's having a sook." she said. Chira and Chiroo broke off into rounds of hysterical laughter. Chiro turned bright red, and walked back to camp, muttering angrily. He ran into Nova, who was cracking coconuts.

"What's up, Chiro?" she asked sympathetically.

"Chira and Chiroo, that's what!" the boy replied angrily. Nova squinted into the distance, and spotted Chira and Chiroo trying to Irish dance on the sand. I can safely say that they failed miserably. Chiro suddenly headed into the forest.

"Where are you going Chiro?" Nova called after him.

"I'm going to think!" he shouted back. Nova shrugged, and continued to crack the coconuts. Otto walked up to Nova.

"Hey Nova," he said, looking concerned, "Someone's been stealing the food." Nova glanced up sharply. That was a problem.

"Are you sure you haven't accidentally taken it in your sleep Otto?" Nova asked. Otto shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe." replied Otto. Sparx came up, angry.

"And someone's been nicking my food too!" he growled.

"Calm down Sparx!" said Nova. Sparx glared at her.

"We need this food, Nova!" he said huffily.

"Sparx! Just before, you were saying how much you hated it, and now you want it back? Make up your mind!" Nova retorted. Sparx left the campsite, in search of food.

**Later that day...**

Antauri walked back to camp, when he noticed that Chiro wasn't around.

"Hey, Nova." he said to the yellow monkey, "Where's Chiro?" Nova glanced around.

"Oh, he's one of those guys that runs away, digs a hole, sits in it and sulks." she replied. Antauri highly doubted it, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to Bill.

"Could you find Chiro for me?" asked Antauri. Bill nodded, and galloped off into the forest. When he was deep in the forest, he looked at the ground. Fresh footprints were leading up a hill.

"Ah, Chiro, so you went this way." Bill was going to follow them, when he heard Chiro.

"Bill, I'm over here." Bill glanced around, and spotted Chiro sitting in a hole.

"Whoa, Chiro, what are you doing in that hole?" asked Bill incredulously. Chiro scowled darkly.

"Never you mind." he said angrily. Bill studied his face.

"Chiro, dude, I'm, like, getting all this negative energy from you. It surrounds you." Bill leaned forward, studying the hole with a new curiosity, "Is that, like, a cesspool?" Chiro glared.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT!" shouted the boy. Nova burst in on the scene.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the host guy is waiting for us on the beach." she said hurriedly. Chiro and Bill ran back to the beach, but Nova was staring up the hill at the footprints.

"Hmmmm." she turned and followed Bill and Chiro. They arrived on the beach, where all the other contestants were waiting for them. The host looked more impatient then ever.

"Come on, hurry up you two." he snapped, then he lead them to the tribal council area.

"It is time," said the host, when everyone had seated, "To vote off the next contestant. You cannot vote off Nova, she has Immunity." Soon, when everyone was organised, the contestants began voting. The host played some mysterious music in the background, reasoning that it heightened the tension and drama. Finally, everyone had voted. The host grabbed the votes, and read them out.

"Chiro, one vote." Mandarin grinned evilly.

"Chiro, two votes." Sakko grinned evilly.

"Mandarin, one vote."

"Mandarin, two votes."

"Mandarin, three votes. Two votes, Chiro, three votes Mandarin."

"Mandarin, four votes."

"Mandarin, five votes."

"Mandarin, six votes." The host picked up the last vote, "And the second monkey to leave Survivor Shuggazoom is... Mandarin."

Mandarin was stunned, as if he hadn't seen it coming. He was escorted off the island from a helicopter. The host turned to everyone else.

"Get back to camp, and get some rest. Nova, hand up the Immunity necklace."

Nova reluctantly handed it up, and followed everyone back to camp.

**Sorry about such a short chapter, hope you like it, but try not to flame me so bad...**

**Read and review thanks!**


	8. The secret of the eleventh contestant

Hey everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Survivor Shuggazoom. First of all, to thank my reviewers. Second of all, to get that gun off Matt.

Matt: POW! POW! POW!

Me: MATT! Erm... Read and Review, thanks.

Matt: POW! POW! POW!

Me: Go away, Matt! This isn't even your story!

**Chapter 8 - The secret of the eleventh contestant**

Chiro snapped awake. The sky was still dark, and nobody else was up. But Chiro could hear voices and loud giggles.

Chiro sat up, and looked around. He saw two figures in with their backs facing him. Chiro frowned, and crawled up to them. The figures turned around, and Chiro saw an ugly face with red stuff smeared all over it. The sight frightened Chiro, so he screamed as loud as he could, waking Antauri.

Antauri woke, and saw the ugly red face and screamed his head off. Chiro stared at Antauri in shock. "I never knew you could scream that loud!" he said.

"That doesn't matter!" said Antauri. "But what is... **that**?" He pointed to the ugly red face.

"Hi!" said the face. "I'm Chira! Do you like my make-up?" She smiled innocently.

Antauri stared at Chira, horrified. "That's... make-up?"

"Yeah!" said Chiroo, turning around. She looked twice as bad as Chira, causing Chiro and Antauri to scream again. Everyone else woke up.

"What is it?"

"IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!"

"Keep it down!"

"The world is ending!"

"Get a grip, man!" said Nova, then she spotted Chira and Chiroo. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" she screamed.

"That's Chira and Chiroo." said Chiro, disgusted that they were his clones.

Nova glared at the freaks of nature. "In case you're wondering," she said coldly, "It's not Hallowe'en yet! Put on your costumes later!"

"I think you're forgetting, Nova," said Antauri, "That those aren't costumes. It's make-up."

Nova stared at the twins in horror. "I can't believe these are your clones, Chiro!"

Chiro wasn't listening. He could hear something. He frowned, and went to the source of the sound.

"Uh, Chiro?" said Nova. Chiro said nothing, and went off to see what was making the noise.

He came to the food supplies, and gasped. Somebody was stealing the food. "Hey!" he said. "Stop it, Sakko!"

"What are you talking about? Tick, tock."

Chiro gasped. "Scr... Scrapperton?"

Scrapperton nodded. "Yeah! I'm sabotaging your mission, and I'm going to make sure Sakko wins. Well, tick tock, toodle-oo!" He bounced off with half the food.

Chiro stood there for a moment, then sprinted off to the rest of the Hyper Force.

Chiro made it back to camp, just as everyone was eating breakfast and the twins were wiping the make-up off their faces, with tears in their eyes.

"The mean little red monkey was laughing at us!" Chira wailed.

Chiroo nodded, and they began sobbing uncontrollably. Chiro rolled his eyes, and ran over to Antauri.

"Antauri! Scrapperton's been stealing our food!" he blurted out.

Sparx frowned. "Scrapperton? You mean, the 'tick tock' Scrapperton?"

"How many other Scrappertons to we know?" Nova snapped.

"Erm..."

"Exactly. So don't be so stupid!"

Suddenly, the usual booming voice rang out across the island. "COME TO THE BEACH!" Everyone hesitated. "**NOW!**" the voice screamed. Everyone dashed down to the beach.

The host was already there. Everyone ran up to him, Otto carrying Mr. Jeepers.

"Everyone," said the host quietly, "I have something to tell you."

Everyone listened intendedly.

"Well," the host continued, "When you first came on this island, how many contestants were there?"

"Ten!" shouted Chiro.

"Think again." said the host. Everyone frowned. There was ten, wasn't there?

"But..." stammered Otto. "There was ten! I'm sure of it!" He counted on his fingers. "Yes, there was ten!"

"No." said the host. "There was eleven."

"Who is it?"

"Who's the eleventh contestant?"

"You've already met him." said the host with an evil smile.

Everyone rounded on Bill. "You're the eleventh contestant?" they demanded. Bill frowned.

"No," he said. "I don't think so."

"Yes you are!" said Otto.

"No he isn't." said Chiro quietly. Everyone stared at him.

"Who is, then?" said Sparx. "Bill's the only one we know on this island who wasn't one of the first ten!"

"No." said Chiro. "It's Scrapperton."

"Ah, so you figured it out?" said a voice. "Tick tock!"

Everyone swivelled around, and came face-to-face with Scrapperton.

"Boo!" he said. Chira and Chiroo screamed.

"You're scary!" wailed Chira. "You're so mean!"

"You're meaner than the red monkey!" Chiroo sobbed.

"Who - wait, 'who' isn't the proper term... What are those things?" said Scrapperton.

"They're my clones." Chiro muttered. "Chira and Chiroo."

"Clones? Tick tock."

"Yep. And I hate them."

Chira's eyes filled with tears. "Y... Y-You... hate us?" she blubbered. Chiroo soon burst into tears as well.

"Of course I hate you!" said Chiro, irritated. "All you do is cover your ugly faces with make-up or try and kill me! And if you're not doing that, you're crying!"

That caused the twins to wail even louder. Everyone blocked their ears.

"Make them stop!" Sparx shouted over all the noise. "Somebody make them stop!"

Nova went over to the two girls, and slapped them both on the face. Nova grinned. "Are we rational now?" she asked them.

The twins stopped crying instantly, then nodded. Nova threw them a glare. "Grow up, will you?" she said. "You should find something better to do than bawl your heads off."

Chira lost her temper, and slapped Nova. Or, she attempted to slap her. Nova blocked the slap and sent Chira flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chira screamed as she flew across the beach. Scrapperton was amused.

"Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. "Do you always do that? Tick tock."

Chiro frowned. "Hey, why are you being nice to us when before you were trying to steal our food?"

Scrapperton shrugged. "I don't feel like being mean today. It's my day off."

"Your... day off? How come we don't have days off?" asked Otto.

Sakko frowned. "I'd only be nice if I was paid to." he said. "And it would have to be a good amount of money."

"You wouldn't be nice if your life depended on it, Sakko!" snapped Gibson.

"Dammit, Gibson!" said Sparx. "You were going to break your record!"

"What record?" Gibson asked.

"To see how long you could your mouth shut!" said Otto with a grin.

"Come to think of it," said Chiro, "When was the last time you spoke...?" Everyone looked at Gibson, who thought deeply.

"Um... That last time I spoke was when we were eating the Allolobophora chlorotica." said Gibson. "Hey! That is quite a long time!"

"What's an allombroph-blah blah blah?" asked Otto.

"If you mean the apples and fish we ate last night..." said Sparx.

Gibson shook his head. "No. The Allolobophora chlorotica is the earthworm we ate." Gibson couldn't believe that nobody knew what he was talking about.

"Oh!" said Otto. "Wasn't 'earthworm' easier to say than. . . . . that other big word?"

"No." said Gibson simply. "Not really."

Everyone gaped at him. "Wow!" said Antauri. "That is a very long time!"

Gibson nodded. Then the host stepped in. "Now, get ready for your next task." he said.

Wow, that was a really bad chapter. And it's true, Gibson really didn't say anything since the earthworm incident. And also, Allolobophora chlorotica is scientific for 'green worm', even though the worm they ate wasn't green.

Bill: I didn't have much of a speaking part.

Me: At least you said something!

Dolphin: (translated) And you said I would have another appearance!

Me: I did? Oh yeah... I did. Don't worry, dolphin! Your time will come. . . . . Read and Review! Or I will kill you!


	9. Immunity and Peanut Butter

Hey! Thanks for reading Survivor Shuggazoom so far, here's the next chapter, sorry I took so long to update.

**Chapter nine - Immunity and Peanut Butter**

"And now, for your next task." said the host dramatically. Everyone held their breath, save Mr. Jeepers, "Your next task is... follow me."

Everyone groaned, but followed anyway. The host led them to a large man-made lake, with seven poles protruding from the surface. The host faced the wary group.

"Your task is to stand on one of the poles on one foot for the longest amount of time. The winner wins Immunity... and Peanut Butter."

"Peanut butter?" exclaimed Chiro, "Why would we want peanut butter?"

But Otto's eyes were all lit up, "PEANUT BUTTER!" he burbled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the poles!" snapped the host. Everyone muttered disapprovingly amongst themselves, but they each climbed on one pole, standing on one foot. Three seconds later, Sakko fell off and into the water.

"I'm just not cut out for all this." he mumbled as he swam to shore. He sat next to Mr. Jeepers and Scrapperton, sulking. The host ignored him. Instead, he was studying Antauri.

"Antauri... are you... levitating?"

"No." said Antauri hurriedly.

"But you're not standing on the pole!"

"I am!"

"NOT!"

"Am, see?" Antauri demonstrated. The host glared, but fell silent, just as Gibson fell into the water. Sparx then fell off, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" asked Sakko, curiously.

"Nova's making faces at me!" he said. "She tried to make me fall off! Shouldn't she be disqualified?"

"NO!" Nova said loudly. "You have no proof!"

Sparx threw an icy glare at her, then sat a few metres away from Sakko.

Otto started wobbling dangerously. He tried to regain his balance by jumping, but that failed miserably. Instead, he jumped a little too far and crashed into Antauri. The two monkeys tumbled down into the water.

"OTTO!" Antauri screamed angrily. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO JUMP? I COULD HAVE WON (censored) IMMUNITY! AND (censored) PEANUT BUTTER! AND I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER!"

Otto gasped. "Antauri!" he whispered in disbelief. "You just swore!"

Antauri suddenly realised he was on TV, and dived under the water to avoid further embarrassment.

Otto, still shocked at Antauri's foul language, swam to the shore. Antauri rose to the surface. He swam to shore, a dark shade of red.

Chiro glared at Nova. Nova returned the glare. "I'm going to win, punk!" she said loudly. "You can't win!"

"Don't count on it, baboon!" Chiro replied curtly. "You've already won Immunity once!"

"But I haven't won peanut butter!" she retorted.

The host bent down to do his shoelaces. Sparx took his chance, and threw a pebble at Nova. It hit her square in the head, and she tumbled into the water.

"Hey!" she spluttered. "You cheated!" She rounded on the host. "Did you see that?" she demanded.

The host shook his head. "I was doing my shoelaces. I didn't see anything."

Nova gasped, exasperated. "How could this happen?"

"You made me fall off!" Sparx yelled. "And you didn't get in trouble!"

"Guys?" Chiro asked. "Can I get off the pole now?"

The host rounded on Chiro. "Be quiet!" he said harshly. "We have a problem, we don't need you butting in!"

Chiro shrugged, and started wobbling. "I don't want to get wet." he muttered. Sparx and Nova kept on arguing, and in the end, they all made their way back to camp.

Forgetting Chiro was on the pole. But... two people didn't forget about Chiro, and that was Chira and Chiroo.

"Hey!" said Chiroo. "Chiro's stuck on the pole!"

"Let's entertain him!" said Chira. "I want to Irish dance!"

Chiro groaned loudly. If anyone knew the twins, they would know that Chira and Chiroo were bad Irish dancers.

They started dancing, and Chiro couldn't help laughing at them when they fell over.

"He's being mean!" wailed Chira. "Let's throw something at him!"

"Yeah! Rocks!" said Chiroo.

Chiro was suddenly terrified. Chiro clones don't go well with rocks.

The twins picked up some rocks and threw them at Chiro. He yelled when a rock came flying at his head. He quickly ducked, and nearly fell off the pole. He regained his balance, just as a rock hit him on the arm. That's when Chiro got mad. Very, very mad.

"(censored) OFF, YOU STUPID (censored) HEADS! I HATE YOU ALL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!"

Chira and Chiroo glared angrily at Chiro.

"Hey sis, I think Chiro's being a meanie!"

"Yeah!" replied Chiroo enthusiastically, "Lets play a game!"

"What kind of game?" asked Chira.

"Throw the Rock at Chiro - game. The first one to knock Chiro off the pole wins!"

"Yay!" they cried in unison.

"NO!" yelled Chiro desperately, "You don't want to do that! It's bad! No! Rocks aren't good! ANTAURI!"

Chira and Chiroo picked up as many rocks as they could and began pelting Chiro with them. Chiro wobbled dangerously above the water as he dodged the hard missiles. Then, one rock hit him on the head and he fell into the water.

"Yeah!" cried Chira, "I got him!"

"No!" said Chiroo angrily, "**I** got him!"

"No!" screeched Chira, "I GOT HIM!"

"I DID!"

"I DID!"

"Excuse me!" Chiro cried from the water, "Can someone rescue me? I CAN'T SWIM!"

Chira and Chiroo ignored him. At that moment, Antauri chose to appear.

"Antauri!" yelled Chiro, "SAVE ME!"

"Oh, Chiro, what are you doing there?" asked Antauri. Suddenly, something hit him on the head.

"Yeah!" yelled Chira, "I got him! I got the black monkey!"

"No, THAT WAS ME!" screamed Chiroo.

"NO ME!"

"SHUT UP CHIRA!"

Chira started crying. Chiroo comforted her.

"Oh, Chira, I'ts okay. Was that black monkey being mean to you?"

"A-huh." mumbled Chira. Antauri and Chiro rolled their eyes.

"Someone, HELP ME!" Chiro yelled. Antauri shrugged, and swam out to pull him to shore.

"Chosen One my ass," he muttered. "Can't even swim. Have to call your poor, hard working second-in-command to save you every time you get in a stitch. Hmmph!"

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Antauri." he said, irritated.

"He's even rude to me." Antauri muttered under his breath. "What kind of leader is that?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET ME TO SHORE?" Chiro yelled. Antauri got even more annoyed, but closed his mouth and dragged Chiro to shore.

Chira, angry at Antauri, threw a rock at his head. Antauri got extremely mad, and leapt on Chira and started ripping her hair out.

Chira started screaming. "IT'S A CLING-ON! GET IT O-O-O-O-O-FF!"

Antauri jumped off her head and ran off to camp, closely followed by Chiro. Chira and Chiroo stayed at at the lake, bawling their eyes out.

----------

The host stood in front of the contestants, with Immunity. "And this is awarded to Chiro for winning the challenge. And, Chiro is also awarded with the special prize of Peanut Butter!"

Chiro groaned. "I hate Peanut Butter!" he said.

"Well you're getting it anyway!" the host snapped. He threw the Peanut Butter jar at Chiro, and he caught it.

"Anyone want Peanut Butter?" Chiro asked everyone pleadingly. "I hate Peanut Butter!"

No one wanted it.

"Come on!" Chiro begged. "You all wanted it at first!"

Still no one wanted it.

"Fine! I'll just throw it out!" said Chiro, looking at the jar in disgust.

Everyone jumped up. "No!" they shouted. "Don't throw it out!"

"It would be a waste!"

"Yeah! Keep it!"

Chiro sighed, and reluctantly pocketed the Peanut Butter. The nine contestants walked back to camp.

WOOOOHOOOOO! Done! Once again, sorry for not updating in ages. I've been having.. the usual. Homework.

Now, something is happening with Chiro's Peanut Butter. But what is it? STAY TUNED! AND REVI-I-I-I-I-E-E-E-E-E-W!

(Don't worry, I promise I'll update sooner next time)


	10. Thief and double eviction

**Next chapter, yeah! Read and review! This chapter will be a long one!**

**Chapter ten - Thief and the double eviction**

It was one in the morning, and Chiro heard a strange rustling noise. He woke up, realizing it was still dark, which meant that he couldn't see much. He woke Sparx.

"Hey... Sparx!"

"What...?"

"I... I heard something..."

"It's probably just serial killer, go back to sleep." mumbled Sparx.

Chiro rolled his eyes, and got up. He quietly crept over to where he heard the noise, and screamed in rage.

In front of him was Otto, Gibson, Antauri, Nova and Sakko with Peanut Butter smeared all over their faces and hands. And in front of them was an empty Peanut Butter jar.

"You... You freaks!" Chiro shouted. "You didn't want it at first, and now you're stealing it?" The monkeys looked at each other guiltily.

"But you didn't want it!" Otto piped up.

"But it's still mine." Chiro replied coldly, "So you've stolen my property."

"Want it back?" said Sakko, grinning and had a rather bad attempt in trying to regurgitate the Peanut Butter. Luckily, nothing came out.

"No... just no." said Nova.

Chiro was angry at them all, but luckily Sparx, Bill and Scrapperton hadn't stolen anything.

Sparx suddenly appeared on the scene. "Guys! I heard some yelling and... HEY!" he was looking angrily at the Peanut Butter jar. "Why didn't you save me any?" he demanded.

"Sakko at the last bit!" said Otto.

"Dibber-dobber..." whispered Sakko.

Sparx glared at Sakko, then went off to find a coconut.

Chiro snatched the Peanut Butter jar, and stormed off.

On the way, he met Bill. "Hey!" he cried. "I haven't had Peanut Butter in years!"

"Good for you!" Chiro snapped. "If only I could say the same for Sakko and the other losers who stole my Peanut Butter!" And Chiro left Bill at the camp, the grubby man looking completely confused.

Chiro found Scrapperton on the beach, looking at his hand in horror.

"Wassup?" Chiro asked, sitting down next him.

Scrapperton looked like he was going to cry. "Rust!" he said mournfully. "My hand is covered in rust!"

Chiro looked at Scrapperton's reddish-brown hand, and realised it wasn't meant to be reddish-brown at all. Chiro got up quickly and ran off before Scrapperton began blaming anyone.

On his way back to camp, Chiro saw the host walking up to him. Chiro frowned. 'What now?' he thought, annoyed.

The host reached him, and grinned evilly. "It is time for a double eviction!" he said, laughing like a maniac. "Call the others, and meet me at the tribal council!" And with that, the host walked off, disappearing between the trees.

Chiro sighed. At least he had Immunity.

------

Fifteen minutes later, the nine contestants (don't forget Scrapperton) were gathered at the Tribal Council, all wondering who they should vote off next. Sparx, Nova and Otto were all deciding to gang up on Sakko, for Nova still hadn't forgiven the little monkey for scaring her in the forest all those days ago.

"Contestants!" said the host, appearing out of nowhere. "It is time to place your votes. Remember, you cannot vote for Chiro, for he has Immunity. Sparx? You are up first."

The red monkey grinned triumphantly, and went up to place his vote.

------

Once everyone had finished voting, the host pulled out the jar and began counting the votes.

"Scrapperton, one vote."

"Sakko, one vote."

"Sakko, two votes. That's one vote Scrapperton and two votes Sakko."

The final results were Sakko - 8 and Scrapperton - 1. It was obvious who the two were that were going to leave the island.

"Sakko? Scrapperton?" said the host. "The tribe has spoken. It's time for you to leave." The unlucky two brought forward their flame things, and the host extinguished them. As soon as he put out Sakko's flame, the whole Hyper Force cheered. Sakko left the island in tears.

"Well, since it's morning, I will get the rest of you to start the next task right away." said the host. "How many are left?" He counted them all.

"Seven." he whispered. "The Monkey Team and Mr Jeepers. How could a toy penguin last that long...?"

The host led them onto the beach, where he explained their next task...

**Sorry I haven't updated Survivor Shuggazoom in ages, I just felt like I had to write 'He's a Witch' before someone else got the idea. Well, now it's finished, I can finish this story, as well as Punk'd and Attack of the Bunnies 2! Finally!**

**Well, Review!**


	11. A really weird task

**YAY! Next chapter! With all the evil guys gone, will the Monkey Team lose their sanity and gang up on each other? Find out! But you have to review, okay?**

**Chapter eleven - The _really _weird task**

The Hyper Force, with Otto carrying Mr Jeepers, made their way back to the beach, wondering what kind of task awaited them.

After a few minutes of walking, the host stopped them and grinned evilly. "Here is your next task!" he laughed. He pointed over to seven holes in the ground, one slightly bigger than the rest.

The contestants' were confused. They were doubly confused when the host handed them small plastic spoons.

"What's all this about?" said Sparx loudly.

The host glared at him. "I'll tell you soon!" he snapped. "Be patient!" Sparx nodded slowly, and began to wonder if everyone had lost their sanity yet.

The host stared at all the contestants, a slight look of humour in his eyes. "The task is this: I will bury you all in these hole, but only up to your shoulders, so your heads will be sticking out. When I say 'go', you have to dig yourselves out of the hole using these spoons."

Antauri raised his hand. The host sighed. "What is it?" he asked the little monkey.

"How are we meant to dig ourselves out of our arms are buried?" he asked.

"Well," said the host. "It's quite simple. You hold the spoon in your mouth." As soon as the words were spoken, everyone's jaw's dropped.

"Our... our MOUTHS?"

"My mouth was not made for these purposes!"

"I wanna use a green spoon!"

"Well!" said the host a little too merrily. "I'd better start getting you lot in there if we want to get this task done at all!"

So the host set to work. Chiro was buried first and, after several bruises, Nova came after. Soon, everyone was neck-high in sand.

"I hate sand." Chiro muttered, as he usually does.

The host gave them the spoons and after much complaining, finally gave Otto the green one.

"Ready..." said the host. The contestants chewed the ends of the spoons in discomfort.

"Set..." said the host. The contestants twitched nervously.

"GO!" the host cried. The unfortunate seven began digging like crazy, but Sparx dropped his spoon and couldn't pick it up again. Even after much pleading, the host refused to help the red monkey.

Minutes ticked on. Chiro had made little progress, Nova was freeing her left arm while Sparx was still stuck in the starting position with his spoon lying uselessly on the ground, a few centimeters out of reach.

The one who was probably going to win was Antauri He was up to his legs when he realised he could just step out of the hole instead of digging some more. To prove it, he stepped out of the hole.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the host cried. "ANTAURI HAS WON IMMUNITY!"

Antauri grinned proudly as the host placed the shell necklace around the monkey's neck.

Half an hour later, six contestants were out of the holes and about to go back to camp. Six? Yes, Sparx was still buried up to his neck in sand.

"Help me, Nova!" the poor monkey pleaded. "I won't vote for you when we make it to the final three!"

"Who says you'll make it that far?" said Nova with an evil grin on her face (much like the grins the host does). And with that, she left Sparx on the beach.

------

Lunch was the first thing the seven contestants (Sparx made it out of the hole) saw and smelt when they got back.

"I haven't seen you in a while," said Bill, holding a wooden plate with brownish-black mush on it, "So I decided to make you lunch! Save this black monkey some work."

From the looks of things, the Hyper Force wanted Antauri to resume his job as the cook and have Bill's lunches caught and shot. But they pretended to be grateful when they each took their own share of 'mush'.

Chiro looked at the lunch nervously. "I might get food poisoning!" he whispered to Antauri.

Antauri looked at the lumps in the mush. "That looks like meat!" he hissed. "I'm finding my own lunch!" Antauri then stormed off, leaving the others to their lunch.

Otto nudged the lunch. "I don't think I'm hungry." he said quietly, and tip-toed off before Bill noticed.

Bill turned around and noticed Otto and Antauri were gone. "Where did they go off to?" he wondered aloud.

"Gone to get water!" said Sparx quickly.

"Oh, okay." said Bill. "I'll just watch you eat your lunch..."

------

A few hours later, it was nightfall. The contestants were asleep, when a loud rustling broke out. Antauri woke up, and saw that Chira and Chiroo had arrived.

"Where did you go off to?" asked Antauri, trying not to make the twins cry.

"We were collecting more makeup!" said Chiroo happily. "And we're going to give some to Chiro!"

Antauri suddenly realised what danger Chiro was in. He had to save his leader! But he had to do in in a manner that wouldn't make the twins cry, or it would mean doom for him.

Chira placed her index finger over her lips. "Don't tell him!" she said. "We want it to be a surprise!"

"Chiro doesn't like surprises!" said Antauri desperately. "And he's allergic to makeup!" The excuses sounded lame, but it was all he could think of.

"No he isn't!" said Chiroo. "Because then we would be allergic to makeup too! We_ are_ his clones, you know!"

Antauri cursed. "I hate you." he whispered. Unluckily for him, the twins heard.

"You... you hate us?" sobbed Chira. Chiroo began to cry as well, and their wailing sounds echoed throughout the camp. Strangely, Chiro was the only one who didn't wake up.

"WHAT IS MAKING THAT RACKET?" yelled Gibson.

"Is that the sound of Nova singing?" joked Sparx, and immediately regretted it as Nova's hand flew at his head.

"The black monkey's being mean!" cried Chiroo.

"We just wanted to put makeup on Chiro!" wailed Chira.

Everyone stopped yelling, and exchanged glances. For once, the twins had thought up a good idea...

**Ha ha Chiro! I just _love _being the author...**

**Chiro: I hate being famous.**

**Me: If only you knew what I have in mind... Review!**


	12. Makeup and another task

**I'm back! Just when Chiro thought he was gonna get off...**

**Chiro: Oh, damn.**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA!... anyway, read and review!**

**Chapter twelve - Makeup and another task**

Chiro woke up, and he instantly knew something was not right. Well, everyone was looking at him and laughing, and Chira and Chiroo were looking strangely proud. Weird.

"I'm gonna get some coconut milk, okay?" said Chiro, slowly getting up. Sparx burst out laughing.

"Um... okay, what's going on?" Chiro demanded.

"Um, just go get a drink, okay?" said Nova, shoving her hand in her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Chiro ran off to the food supplies.

When he got there, the coconut milk was gone. The only other drink option was water, so he went to a stream that just happened to not be salty.

Then he saw his reflection.

What was this? Chiro looked closely at the reflection in the water. It had redness under the eyes, and bits of yellow on the cheeks. There was green-brown mush across the reflection's nose, and black lumps on its forehead. This couldn't be Chiro's reflection!

Chiro screamed. The reflection screamed as well. That's when it hit him.

That _was_ Chiro's reflection.

------

Sparx bit into a red apple. "I wonder what Chiro's doing?" he said curiously.

"I hope he hasn't seen his reflection." said Nova, pulling at a fern.

Too late. Chiro came storming into camp (after carefully removing the makeup) and did the sumo-wrestler jump onto Chira and Chiroo. That resulted in a major punch-up between the three.

Chiro smashed Chiroo's Head. "DON'T EVER..."

He yanked at Chira's hair. "EVER..."

He rounded on the monkeys. "_EVER _PUT MAKEUP ON ME AGAIN!"

Sparx burst out laughing. "Couldn't help it! You looked so funny..." Sparx stopped laughing. Chiro didn't look happy.

"I'm gonna _kill you_!" he hissed, and leapt on the red monkey. The two fought until the rest of the contestants (except Mr Jeepers) jumped on them, resulting in a huge stack.

"Grrfffhhhhkklllppssnmn!" said the muffled voices of Sparx and Chiro.

When everyone had gotten off him, Chiro glared at Sparx. "I know who I'm going to be voting for in the next Tribal Council!" he snapped, and stormed off.

"All over makeup!" breathed Sparx. "Too much makeup makes Chiro a crazy boy!"

Chira looked disappointed. "So he didn't like our makeup?" she said.

"No." said Otto. "And I didn't like it either."

Chira and Chiroo burst into tears.

"It's true!" joked Sparx. "If you're planning to be beauticians, don't be disappointed if the people turn you down!"

The twins cried harder.

"Please be quiet!" said Antauri. "I'm going to find Chiro."

"No need." said Chiro, appearing out of nowhere. "I want coconut milk."

"Aren't you mad anymore?" asked Otto.

"I don't hold grudges..." said Chiro. "... unlike some people..." he added, glancing at Gibson. Gibson threw an icy glare, but said nothing.

Suddenly, the loud voice boomed across the island. Once again, it had taken the contestants by surprise.

"CONTESTANTS!" the booming voice... er, boomed. "COME DOWN TO THE BEACH FOR ANOTHER TASK!"

"Already...?" sighed Gibson. "These tasks are pointless!"

"_POINTLESS?" _the voice screamed. "THEY ARE TESTS OF ENDURANCE, COURAGE BUT MOSTLY I JUST LIKE TO WATCH YOU SUFFER! SO GET DOWN TO THE BEACH **NOW!**"

The contestants scuttled down to the beach.

------

The host was waiting for them. "You're late." he said. "Last time you took 1.23 minutes, now you took 1.24 minutes."

"One second!" Chiro snapped. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." answered the host. "Anyway, this is your next task..." The host held up a coconut. But it wasn't any coconut - it was bright pink.

"I have painted several coconuts bright pink, and they are hidden around the island. I will split you up into two teams - the one who finds the most bright pink coconuts in ten minutes will get Immunity."

"The whole team?" questioned Otto.

"Yes. The whole team." said the host. "So you'd better find the coconuts! Now, **in team one**: Antauri. Chiro. Nova. **In team two**: Otto. Gibson. Sparx. Give your teams a name and on the count of three, you will find the coconuts!"

"What about Mr Jeepers?" Otto piped up.

"He is not participating." said the host. "He is a toy. Toys do not do tasks."

"Then why is he on Survivor Shuggazoom?" asked Nova. The host said nothing.

The two teams got together and decided on names. Team one decided on 'Untitled', because they couldn't think of anything.

Not the case for team two. Otto had decided on the name 'Green Monkeys' while Gibson wanted 'Scientific Monkeys', but Sparx wanted 'Poor Sparx Is On A Team With Idiots'. In the end, they decided on plain 'Monkeys'.

When 'Untitled' and 'Monkeys' were ready, the host did the countdown.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! **GO!**"

The teams zoomed off into the forest, searching for as many coconuts as they possibly could.

------

Ten minutes later, 'Untitled' and 'Monkeys' were lined up on the beach with all the coconuts. It was quite obvious that 'Untitled' had won the task with 12 coconuts. 'Monkeys' had lost by a lot, with 5 coconuts.

"'Untitled' has won the task!" yelled the host. "Congratulations!"

"Does Mr Jeepers get Immunity as well?" asked Otto hopefully.

The host thought deeply. "Hmm... yeah, alright." he said after a while. Otto whooped with joy.

"Now, tomorrow is Tribal Council." said the host. "I will not come and collect you this time. Anyone who is late will lose their Immunity."

"What is you don't have Immunity?" questioned Gibson.

"Just be quiet!" the host snapped. "Anyway, the Tribal Council is at sunset. Don't forget!" And with that, the host walked off.

"Weird." said Nova. "Anyway, I think I'll make lunch today."

Everyone looked fearful. "Don't worry," said Nova. "I'm a good cook... well, better than Antauri." she added, but luckily, nobody heard.

But when they made it back to camp, it seemed that Antauri was a bit angry with Nova for some unknown reason. Maybe he _had_ heard her back on the beach...

"Antauri, could you pass the apples?" asked Nova politely.

"Get them yourself." Antauri snapped, not so politely. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

Nova sighed. "I just wanted you to get the apples." she muttered, and stormed off to get some fish.

"What was that all about, Antauri?" said Chiro, rounding on the black monkey. "She only wanted the apples!"

Antauri looked away. "Nobody likes my cooking." he mumbled.

"Don't worry!" said Sparx. "Some monkeys are good cooks, some monkeys just poison others without meaning to. We can't be good at everything!"

"Gee, thanks!" muttered Antauri. "That makes me feel much better."

Nova returned with one tiny fish, and she didn't look pleased.

"See?" said Sparx. "You can't cook, she can't fish! Perfect example." Sparx suddenly made a run for it as Nova attempted to smash his face in.

Well, lunch was... interesting. A few sliced apples and a piece of fish the size of a fingernail. Well, Nova did only catch one fish.

"I'm hungry!" complained Otto. "I'm gonna get another apple."

Nova avoided conversation with everyone the whole time, mainly because she noticed everyone thought she could have done better with the cooking.

"Don't worry!" said Chiro. "You're much better than Bill!"

"I should hope so!" said Nova. "I'll go get some coconuts." And she disappeared into the forest.

**Well, that wasn't the most... uh, _happening _chapter, but the next one has a giant surprise! Trust me, and his something to do with the coconuts...**

**Nova: Tell me!**

**Antauri: Yeah! Tell us!**

**Me: No, you'll tell the reviewers!**

**Monkey Team: No we won't!**

**Me: I'm not taking any chances... (turns to reviewers) Anyway, review!**


	13. Coconuts and Tribal Council

**Hi! I'm B-A-A-A-A-ACK! Read on to find out about the fantabulous TRIBAL COUNCIL! And don't forget... the coconuts!**

**By the way, this chapter will be LONG!**

**Chapter thirteen - Coconuts and Tribal Council**

Nova walked along the beach, looking for a suitable coconut to take back to the contestants. But the only ones she found were the pinks ones used in the latest task. The monkey sighed. They would have to do. She scooped them up and ran back to camp.

------

"How long does it take to get coconuts!" complained Otto. "I want coconuts, but there's none left!"

As if on cue, Nova appeared through the trees with her arms full of bright pink coconuts. "These were all I could find!" she gasped, for those coconuts were heavy.

"Any coconut is good enough for me!" burbled Otto, and grabbed a bright pink coconut and cracked it open. The milk looked slightly pink, but Otto slurped it down. "This is good!" he said, turning to the others. "Try some!"

Chiro shrugged, and grabbed a coconut. The others followed his example. Soon, all that was left of the coconuts were the bright pink shells.

"They were nice!" said Sparx. "Did the host use food colouring or something?"

"Probably." said Otto. "Get some more, Nova!"

Nova shook her head. "We need to save them." she said. "I couldn't find any other coconuts, these are our last bunch."

A huge groan broke out.

"What?" said Nova. "We must eat the food sparingly!"

"It's not that!" said Chiro. "Ugh... I think I've been poisoned!" He clutched his stomach and lay down.

If Otto could've gone green, he would have. "I feel sick!" he moaned. "I need a drink!" And the green monkey ran off to the fresh-water stream. Gibson, Antauri and Sparx followed, all looking a bit sickly.

Nova felt a jab in her stomach, and realised the host must have used something bad to colour the coconuts. She sat down next to Chiro, sweating.

"I think we've got food poisoning!" groaned Chiro.

"Nah." said Nova. "Can't be that bad!"

Chiro stood up. "I'm gonna find the host!" he said, but he fell back down. "Well, I'll find the host when I feel better." And he fell asleep.

Gibson returned with two coconut shells (a _normal_ one, not a pink one) full of water. "I figured you and Chiro would want some." he said, handing her a coconut shell.

Nova grabbed it and drank all the water. "Thanks, Gibson." she said, and fell asleep.

The host walked into the camp, and saw Nova and Chiro fast asleep. "OH MY GOD!" the man yelled. "THEY'RE DEAD!"

"No they aren't!" said Gibson. "They're asleep. But you've poisoned us all with your pink coconuts! We all feel sick!"

Chiro woke up, spotted the host, and sat up quickly. "You... you poisoned the coconuts!" he roared. "I'M GONNA SUE YOU!"

The host frowned. "I didn't poison them!" he said, confused.

"What did you use to make them pink?" asked Gibson.

"Well, I live on this island to keep an eye on you, ya know." the host explained. "So I couldn't use paint or food colouring coz I didn't have any! So I mashed up prawns and coloured the coconuts with that!"

Gibson glared at the host. "I think those prawns were rotten." he muttered.

The host thought deeply. "Yeah, they were." he said. "I can't eat rotten prawns, so I used them to colour the coconuts."

Chiro stood up, looking very angry.

"Come on!" said the host desperately. "I never expected you would _eat_ the coconuts!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Chiro shouted, and leapt at the host. The poor man jumped out of the way, and ran off.

Chiro groaned. "I forgot how sick I am." he said. He spotted the coconut shell with the water. "Anyone want that?" he asked.

Gibson nodded. "I do."

"Too bad!" Chiro snapped, and grabbed the coconut shell. Before Gibson could blink, the water was gone.

Otto returned, looking a little better. "I'm never eating coconuts again!" he muttered.

Sparx, who was right behind Otto, still looked very sick. "I'm never eating _pink_ coconuts again!" he muttered. Sparx and Otto lay down and fell asleep.

Antauri emerged from the trees, looking worse than ever. "If you would excuse me, I am going to sleep." And the black monkey followed Otto and Sparx's example, and fell asleep.

Soon enough, all the contestants were asleep, with Otto's arm around Mr Jeepers.

------

The next morning arrived, and Gibson had already been awake for hours. He had been up long enough to go on to the beach, grab the coconuts that had fallen off the trees that night and brought them back to camp.

Antauri woke up, still looking a bit sick. Then he spotted the coconuts, and a feeling of distaste came over him. "No thanks, Gibson." said Antauri. "I'm not in the mood."

Chiro woke up, feeling much better. Then he saw the coconuts, and instantly rediscovered his sickness. "Thanks, Gibson, but I'm not really that hungry."

Everyone else woke up, and quickly edged away from the coconuts.

"For monkey's sake!" cried Gibson. "They're just silly coconuts!" And as if to prove it, he cracked one open. Rotten milk poured out.

"You were saying?" said Sparx, looking at the lumpy milk on the ground. "I don't think that's as tasty as you thought it would be."

Chiro looked around. "Where's Chira and Chiroo?" he asked.

Antauri looked around. "I don't know." he said. "Wait a second..." he turned to Nova. "How many pink coconuts did you take from the beach?"

"All but two." Nova replied. "You don' think...?"

Suddenly, a wailing sound echoed across the island. It sounded like Chira and Chiroo had eaten something bad.

"Yes." Antauri replied gravely. "I think they have found the coconuts."

With Otto carrying Mr Jeepers, the contestants ran down to the beach, where Chira and Chiroo were rolling around in the sand.

"Those coconuts were bad!" cried Chira. "They hurt my stomach!"

"We've been poisoned!" wailed Chiroo. "I don't like coconuts anymore!"

Chiro rolled his eyes, picked up the pink coconut shells and chucked them at the twins. Perfect shot - they were bonked on the head.

The twins cried harder. "Now I have a sore stomach AND head!" screamed Chiroo. "I hate this island!"

"Right - THAT'S IT!" yelled Chiro. "I'm going to do us all a favour and get these losers off the island!" Chiro stormed off to the host, who was sunbathing a few meters away.

"Hey!" Chiro shouted. "Get up! I have a complaint!"

"What?" mumbled the host. "I'm busy, okay? Come back when I'm not sunbathing."

Chiro picked up sand and chucked it all over the host. "GET THOSE DUMB CLONES OFF THE ISLAND OR I'LL SORT THEM OUT MYSELF!" he yelled.

The host spat out a mouthful of sand, and sat up. "You have a lot of nerve, don't you?" he muttered.

"I've had practise." said Chiro. "Now get rid of the twins!"

"Fine! Fine!" said the host. "But don't interrupt me again!" He pulled out a mobile, and called someone.

A few minutes later, the host put the phone away. "Nope, they won't get rid of the twins. They say they watch Survivor every evening, and they like it when the twins annoy you."

Chiro was outraged. He was being tortured for entertainment! He chucked more sand on the host and stormed off.

"OH MY GOD!" Chiro yelled, back with the other contestants. "They won't take the twins off the island! Just because they like it when I'm being tortured!"

"Do not stress, Chiro." said Antauri. "They are only clones, and we will not be on this island any longer."

"Quiet, Antauri." snapped Chiro. "I... I..." Chiro stopped. "Where's Nova?"

"I don't know." said Antauri, looking around. "As a matter of fact, where is Nova, Otto and Sparx?"

They looked around. The three were nowhere to be seen.

------

Sparx, Nova and Otto were walking along the beach, wondering how to get off the island.

"We could built a rocket!" said Otto. "And blast our way to the Citadel of Bone, and Skeleton King would send us back to Shuggazoom City!"

Sparx shook his head. Otto's ideas were creative, but impossible.

"How would we build the rocket?" said Nova. "We don't have the equipment. And Skeleton King wouldn't send us back to Shuggazoom."

Otto's face fell. Then he grinned. "Skeleton King would be jealous that he got voted off!"

"You know what?" said Nova. "Skeleton King and Mandarin's heads are like... art. Skeleton King is... cubism, and Mandarin is..." Nova paused. "What would Mandarin be?"

"Surrealism." said Sparx. The three monkeys burst out laughing.

Nova stopped. "Guys, there could be cameras around here!" she said.

"So?" said Otto.

"Skeleton King and Mandarin could be watching us right now." said Nova slowly. "They would have heard us."

The monkeys looked around for cameras. Sadly, they didn't see one right in front of them, hidden in the sand.

------

Skeleton King and Mandarin stared at the small television in front of them. Mandarin frowned. "What's surrealism?" he wondered aloud.

"What's art?" Skeleton King asked himself.

The evil idiots shrugged, and continued watching Survivor Shuggazoom.

------

Evening came. The contestants made their way to Tribal Council, ready to vote. Sparx, Nova and Otto were planning to vote of Gibson, and Otto wanted Mr Jeepers to vote for Gibson as well, so that was four against Gibson.

"Place your vote... Mr Jeepers." said the host.

"I'll put the vote in for him!" offered Otto.

"Yes... do so." said the host. Gibson groaned. He could already see who was going to leave next.

At the end of the voting, the host grabbed the jar thing and counted the votes. In the end...

... the score was Otto, one vote. Gibson, five votes. Sparx, one vote.

The host turned to Gibson. "Gibson? Please bring your flame forward. You are the next to leave Survivor Shuggazoom."

Gibson brought his flame forward, and host extinguished it. "Gibson..." said the host. "The tribe has spoken. It is time for you to leave."

"Wait!" said Chiro. "Gibson? Please don't take it personally!"

"Oh I won't!" said Gibson happily. "I'm finally going home! No more coconuts! No more apples and fish! I'm going home to my experiments! AT LONG LAST!"

Chiro was a bit amazed, he thought Gibson would lose it.

"Contestants?" said the host. "There is six left. Antauri, Chiro, Nova and Mr Jeepers - hand up your Immunity necklaces, please."

Antauri, Nova, Chiro and Mr Jeepers' shell necklaces were removed, and handed to the host. The contestants then made their way back to camp.

**:D Yay! Done this chapter! Now, REVIEW!... or I won't update. Well, I will update, but... review anyway.**


	14. Tarantulas and Chocolate

**Hey y'all! With poor Gibby gone, can the contestants stay sane and normal? Well, of course they can! They will probably be _more_ sane and normal...**

**... but don't count on it.**

**Chapter fourteen - Tarantulas and Chocolate**

Antauri wandered around the camp, wondering what to do. Now that Gibson was gone, there was no one to share an intelligent conversation with. All the other monkeys only wanted to complain, and Chiro only wanted to complain with them. If only he had his chess set...

"Hey, Antauri!" said Chiro. "I'm gonna look for something other than apples, fish and coconuts! Want to come?"

Antauri nodded. He had nothing better to do.

The two left camp and made for the beach. But the closest thing they found were two pink coconut shells.

"Hey, Antauri," said Chiro. "Do you think Gibson is watching us right now?"

Antauri shook his head. "Gibson would want to forget about this show. I don't think he wants to have anything to do with it again."

------

Gibson grinned as he watched the television. "Can't be more correct, Antauri!" he said. Then he remembered he wanted to forget about the show, so he switched the TV off.

------

After an unsuccessful search, Chiro and Antauri went back to camp.

"Hey, there hasn't been a task in a while." said Nova. Then, as if on cue, the usual booming voice shouted a little louder than usual.

"GET TO THE BEACH NOW!" the voice shouted.

"Gee, what's up with you?" Chiro shouted back.

"I HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR THROWING SAND ON ME, CHIRO! I HATE YOU!"

Chiro was freaked out, but followed the rest to the beach without another word.

When they got there, the host grinned evilly. "I have come up with another task that will force you to eat something."

"Oh no." muttered Nova. The host was getting a little too creative.

"Now, I will give you all a number - either one or two - and the number ones must stand here next to this table-" The host pointed to the table on which they had eaten the earthworm. "-and you will eat what I tell you to. When number one has finished eating what I tell them to, number two will come forward and eat what I tell them to.

"The two fastest - one from group one and one from group two - will face off in a game of Gladiators."

"Great!" said Chiro. "When do we start?"

"When I say 'go', idiot!" the host snapped.

"God!" Chiro muttered. "Just trying to start on a positive note!"

"Well it's not working!" the host retorted. "So, Chiro, you are a number one! Otto's also a number one, and so is Antauri. The rest of you are number two."

Chiro, Antauri and Otto slowly walked up to the table, and sat down. The host came back with three plates, all with a large lid over it so they couldn't see what they were to eat.

The host pulled off the lids to reveal...

... tarantulas.

Antauri looked very pale. "We've just eaten prawn-covered coconuts and gotten food poisoning, and now we have to eat spiders?" he wailed. "I can't do this!"

"Don't worry, Antauri!" said Chiro, looked more sick than he did after the coconuts. "Just... imagine you're eating chocolate."

"What, tarantula flavoured chocolate?" said Otto. "No way!"

Nova and Sparx were laughing so hard they cried. "Shut up!" Chiro muttered. "Who knows what he'll have in store for _you!"_

The host smirked, but nobody noticed.

"When I say go, start eating!" said the host evilly. "GO!"

Otto looked very sick. He picked up the tarantula and glared at it. Chiro didn't even look at it, the tarantula was already gone, never to see the light of day again.

Antauri ran off to be sick.

"I won!" Chiro yelled, but ran off after Antauri to be sick as well.

Otto looked at the tarantula, and poked it. "I won't eat you!" he murmured. "I'll let you go!" And he flicked the spider away into the ferns.

The host glared at Chiro. "You didn't deserve that." he muttered quietly, but nobody heard. "Chiro wins the number one contest! Number twos, get ready while I get your dish!"

He went off, then returned with large dinner plates. He removed the lid to reveal...

------

Gibson watched the television in horror. "That can't be fair!" he cried. "Chiro, Antauri and Otto had to eat spiders while Sparx, Nova and Mr Jeepers eat..."

------

_The host went off, then returned with large dinner plates. He removed the lid to reveal..._

"**CHOCOLATE?"** Chiro shouted, outraged. **"I EAT A **(censored) **SPIDER AND THEY GET **(censored) **_CHOCOLATE?"_**

Nova grinned, and gulped down the chocolate. But Sparx was quicker. The chocolate was gone before you could repeat the bad words Chiro said in the last paragraph.

Mr Jeepers just sat there, motionless. The host looked at the chocolate. "Oh well!" he said. "Mr Jeepers won't eat his, I'll just... throw it away."

Everything suddenly seemed like those scenes in movies, where the character goes in slo-mo and shouts "NOOOOOOOOOO!" in a really deep voice. Well, exactly that happened.

Chiro ran over to the host, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as the host flicked the chocolate into the ocean.

But Chiro wouldn't give up that easily. He ran into the water, trying to recover the lost chocolate. But he was too late - the dolphin from chapter four gobbled up the bar, wrappings and all, before Chiro could say "You little (censored)!"

Chiro swam back to shore, and fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed, sounding a lot like his clones.

Antauri patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Chiro. It's just chocolate."

Chiro just glared.

"Now!" said the host dramatically. "Chiro and Sparx will face off in a game of... GLADIATORS!"

"How do you play?" asked Otto.

The host sighed. "Well, two people stand on a plank and try and knock each other off with these stick things. The first to get knocked off is the loser, and will be banished to the dangerous side of the island."

Everyone looked horrified.

"I was kidding." the host muttered. "Anyway, Sparx and Chiro, you can stand on that plank thing now."

Chiro, being the host's least favourite, was given a faulty stick thing, but nobody noticed.

The two got ready. "GO!" the host shouted. Sparx advanced on Chiro. Chiro backed away, careful not to lose his balance.

Sparx swung the stick around at Chiro's head. Chiro ducked, and shoved the stick at Sparx's chest. Sparx jumped backwards.

Chiro grinned. The taller always has the advantage.

But Sparx didn't mind. He got ready for the javelin throw, and chucked the stick at Chiro. The stick slammed into the boy's head, and Chiro fell onto the sand.

"Ow..." Chiro groaned, rubbing his head.

Sparx didn't care. He had won Immunity. "YAY!" he cheered. Chiro grumbled.

Otto was crestfallen. "Now Chiro's going to the dangerous part of the island!" he mumbled.

"I was joking, idiot!" the host snapped. Otto folded his arms and started sulking.

The host grinned. He was glad Chiro had lost, that boy was getting annoying. "Now, back to camp!" the host yelled. "And tomorrow is Tribal Council! Sparx, if you're late, you will lose Immunity."

"Why me?" Sparx retorted.

"Because you're the only one who has Immunity, idiot!" Nova smirked.

Everyone laughed, and walked back to camp.

**FINISHED! YAY! Anyway, what do ya think of the tarantulas? I work in dirty ways...**

**Chiro: That was evil! I had to eat a spider for nothing?**

**Me: No, you ate the spider for a chance to get Immunity again! But turns out you're pretty bad at Gladiators.**

**Chiro: I am not!**

**Me: Don't count on it... (turns to reviewers/lazy people who read but don't review) Review!**

**And Quarma the Panther, if Otto gets voted off (he might not)... please don't make me wolf food.**


	15. Tribal Council: Flame me

**Hey hey hey! Well, I'm very sorry, but another robot monkey/human/toy penguin has to go. That all depends on the voters, but I decide what they vote for, so it all depends on me.**

**Otto: Don't vote me off, and don't vote off Mr Jeepers!**

**Me: Quiet! I decide what goes on around here! Anyway, R&R!**

**Chapter fifteen - Tribal Council**

Antauri lay awake in the middle of the night, wondering who to vote for. _Otto?_ he wondered. _Maybe Nova..._

Suddenly he heard someone moving. Antauri sat up and saw Chiro coming back to camp.

"Where did you head off to?" he asked.

"Washing my mouth out." Chiro answered. "I can still taste the spider. Anyway, who are you going to vote for? Better not be me."

Antauri shook his head. "Confidential." he answered.

Suddenly, a coconut flew at Antauri and bonked him on the head. Antauri swiveled around to see Nova, looking angrily at the two.

"Quiet!" she hissed, and threw a coconut at Chiro. Chiro caught it and lobbed it back at Nova. Nova ducked, and the coconut landed on Sparx's head. Sparx awoke very angry.

"WOULD YOU STOP PIFFIN' COCONUTS AT EACH OTHER?" he yelled. Everyone was instantly quiet.

"We'll talk in the morning." Antauri muttered, and they all fell asleep.

------

Gibson laughed, then was annoyed as the ads came on. "Stupid ads!" he muttered. He switched the TV off and went off to check on his experiments.

------

Sparx woke up early the next morning. He suddenly remembered the coconut that hit him on the head, and a plan formed in his mind.

Sparx went off in search of as many coconuts as he could. He soon found four - one for the other contestants (not including Mr Jeepers). He picked up the first one and chucked it at Nova. She awoke instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled, and attempted to smash his face in. Sparx jumped out of the way and threw a coconut at Chiro. Chiro awoke will a yell, and threw the coconut back. Sparx dodged the coconut and Nova's punches and threw the next coconut at Antauri.

Antauri woke up angrily, rubbing his head. He rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.

Sparx picked up the final coconut and threw it at Otto.

Otto remained asleep.

Sparx yelled as a punch from Nova whammed him in the stomach. Chiro clapped and cheered. "Knock out!" he shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" the red monkey yelled. "I've learnt my lesson! Stop it!"

Nova paused. "Yeah, I think you've learnt your lesson."

"Who are you voting for?" Chiro asked them all, when they calmed down.

Sparx and Nova looked at each other guiltily. "Well," they said. "We've decided to vote off-"

Otto woke up. "Ow!" he moaned. "My head hurts!"

Chiro noticed that Nova and Sparx instantly kept quiet around Otto. Something was going on.

Chiro suddenly looked happy. "I haven't seen Chira and Chiroo in ages!" he said, grinning. "That's a good sign - maybe they drowned, or starved, or were eaten my mutated earthworms, or-"

"Shouldn't we look for more food?" interrupted Nova, cutting Chiro off before he could go into 999 ways to kill clones.

"Yeah, I guess so." Otto replied. "So long as we aren't looking for coconuts."

Otto, Sparx, Nova and Chiro went off to find food, leaving Antauri who had fallen asleep again.

That's when Antauri woke up. "Chiro?" he called. "Nova! Otto! Sparx?"

Nobody answered.

Antauri looked around. There was only Mr Jeepers. "What happened to them?" Antauri wondered aloud. He could hear nothing but birds, and the waves on the beach.

Antauri was starting to get worried. "CHIRO!" he shouted. "SPARX! OTTO! NOVA! ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE!"

"Yeah, what?" said Chiro, coming through the trees.

Antauri breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are!"

Chiro stared at Antauri strangely. "O...kay..." he said. "Anyway, Me, Nova and Sparx found this weird plant. I think it's edible... We gave it Sparx, and he hasn't died yet..."

"You made Sparx... _eat it?"_ Antauri cried. "It could be poisonous!"

"No, don't worry!" said Chiro. "Sparx is fine!... I think."

Nova and Sparx came back holding an armful of some weird plant. "They taste great!" said Sparx, throwing some to Antauri and Chiro. "Try some!".

Antauri looked at the plant, and bit it. A foul, bitter taste spread across his tongue and he spat it out.

Sparx burst out laughing. "You're not meant to BITE it!" he laughed. "Just pull off a little bit!"

Chiro pulled off a little it, and looked at it nervously. He threw the plant at Nova. "You first." he said.

Nova picked off a small piece, and nibbled it. "Minty." she said thoughtfully. "It could be breath-freshener."

Antauri looked at the plant. "Yeah, I think that's mint." he said.

Chiro looked at the plant with distaste. "I don't like mint." he said.

------

Gibson looked at the television, annoyed. "Haven't they listened to what I've been telling them?" he muttered. "Never eat plants unless I tell them to! Talk about stupid..."

------

The day was almost up. They were making dinner, and deciding on who to vote for.

"Antauri, I'm voting for Mr Jeepers." said Chiro. "He doesn't do anything except sit there and do nothing!"

Otto held Mr Jeepers protectively. "No one's voting off Mr Jeepers!" he hissed. Chiro said nothing more.

Sparx, who wanted to make dinner, went over to the group with five coconuts.

"Is that dinner?" cried Nova. "We can't just eat coconuts!"

"Eat it!" snapped Sparx. Nova sat down and ate.

After dinner (if you could call it that), the contestants trudged over to Tribal Council. None had really decided on who to vote for, but Chiro was certain that Mr Jeepers was going down.

"If you vote for Mr Jeepers," threatened Otto. "I'll vote for you!"

Chiro rolled his eyes, and sat down. Antauri sat next to him - the two had decided on an alliance. Sparx, Nova and Otto were in the usual group, with Mr Jeepers in the middle.

"Place your vote... Chiro!" the host called.

Chiro went up to the voting jar. "I'm sorry, Otto..." he murmured, and placed his vote...

------

After the votes had been placed, the host began the count. In the end, it was...

... Two votes for Chiro, three votes for Otto, one vote for Antauri.

Otto couldn't believe it. "I'm going... home?" he whispered.

Nova jumped up, ran over to Otto, and gave him a hug. "I didn't vote for you, Otto!" she said.

Otto nodded. "Will Gibson be happy to see me?" he asked anxiously.

Sparx nodded. "It'll make his day."

That sentence seemed to make Otto's day, he whooped and cheered. "Gibson!" he cried. "Prepare me a party!" And he was escorted off the island. Five bewildered contestants went back to camp.

**I will say one thing: Flame me. Flame me all you want, because I was almost too guilty to write this chapter. But that's how it goes in Survivor, you gotta gang up on everyone.**

**So... yeah, just flame me till my hair sets on fire, I don't care. If I wasn't me, I would flame myself so hard, I wouldn't know what hit me.**

**Just review. Before I decide to vote off Antauri next. Actually, that might be desirable...**

**Antauri: WHAT?**

**Me: Uhmmm... just review.**


	16. The booming voice revealed

**Sorry, firesong77 was unable to attend the, uh, start of the chapter, as all Otto fans are attempting to turn her into a wolf beverage. We apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Chapter sixteen - The booming voice revealed**

After a restless night, the contestants were wondering who to gang up on for the next Tribal Council. Then Sparx sat up.

"Where's Bill?" he asked everyone.

Nova shrugged. "I don't know."

Suddenly, the host walked into the camp. "Good timing!" said Antauri.

"Shut up!" the host snapped. "Anyway, Bill was becoming a nuisance, so we had him removed. He was helping you too much."

"Thank god!" said Sparx loudly. The host glared at the monkey, and walked off, muttering things like "I hate my job..."

Nova looked over at Mr Jeepers. "Well, Otto would want us to keep Mr Jeepers on the show..."

"Don't even think about it!" said Chiro loudly. "I'm voting off that dumb penguin! How could a toy last so long on Survivor?"

Antauri looked at Mr Jeepers. "I think I'm growing fond of that toy," he said.

Chiro glared at him. "I hate it."

"Well, I'm keeping it." said Sparx defensively. Chiro gave a _"Hrmmph!"_ and said nothing.

The Hyper Force minus Gibson and Otto waited in silence. Waiting for what? I don't know either. Probably waiting for the dumb author to think of an idea for a task. Then suddenly a voice (angry... impatient... you know the one) boomed across the island.

"COME TO THE BEACH AT ONCE!" the voice yelled.

Nova stood up impatiently. "I'm sick of this dumb show!" she yelled, almost as annoyed as the voice. "I'm going to find out where you are!"

"NO, DON'T DO THAT!" the voice pleaded loudly. "IT'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE... _MYSTERIOUS_ IDEA!"

"Ah, shut up." said Sparx. "I'm going with Nova."

The two monkeys disappeared between the trees.

------

Sparx and Nova were hopelessly lost. They had to admit it. There was nothing but trees in every direction with only a few glimmers of sunlight streaming through the trees.

"We've gone too far in - we should go back!" said Nova, looking around her.

"Nah!" said Sparx certainly. "We'll go... this way!" The red monkey pointed to an eerie-looking area between the trees.

Nova shook her head. "Nope!" she said defiantly. "Admit it! You got us both lost! You were leading and went in the wrong direction!"

"If we're _finding _something, there's no right or wrong direction!" Sparx retorted.

The two monkeys fought until an ear-splitting scream boomed across the island.

Sparx and Nova blocked their ears until the horrible noise was over.

"What was _that?"_ Nova exclaimed. "It sounded like the time when Antauri had found a bunny in his bed!" (A/N: Refer to _The Attack of the Bunnies_)

"No," said Sparx, shaking his head. "It sounded like the bunny when it found itself in **_Antauri's_** bed."

Nova nodded. Then she heard another noise...

"Shut up!" the other voice yelled. "We don't know where they went, you stupid voice thing! I'll give you laryngitis if you're not careful!"

It suddenly dawned on Nova - that screaming noise was the voice thing, and the reply was Chiro.

"Sparx! We're pretty close!" said Nova, and ran in the direction of the loud screaming noise. Sparx obediently followed.

The two monkeys came to a clearing. And in the middle of the clearing was a thing that looked a bit like a telephone box.

And on top of it was a loudspeaker.

Nova ran over to the telephone box thing and bashed the door open. Inside was the rather surprised host with large mufflers on his ears and a microphone in his hand.

"What are you two DOING?" he yelled. But his mouth was too close to the microphone and everything he said went screaming around the island.

Silent voices could be heard coming from the direction of the camp - probably Antauri and Chiro yelling curses at the host to shut up.

The host glared at the two monkeys, and slammed the door in their faces.

------

Suddenly, the not-so-dumb author thought of an idea for a task, and soon enough, she put it into the story.

**Well, that was... weird, and not to mention SHORT, but... oh well. Now you all have to wait until I update to find the next task, and trust me, I probably won't update in aaaaaaaagggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!**

**Well, R&R or else I won't update at ALL, and you won't see who will win... so hahahahaha you have to review! (maybe I should shut up now...?)**


	17. Giant Clams

**Okay, I'm finally getting back into the routine, because its the holidays! HOORAY! Anyway, I will maybe update one or two chapters more, then I won't be able to update until the next holidays, or maybe until a long weekend. SORRY!**

**Well, it's been delayed long enough. Lo and behold: THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter seventeen: Giant clams**

Sparx and Nova went back to camp feeling a little triumphant. Tired, yes, but triumphant.

"So... what happened?" said Chiro glumly.

"We found out about the big booming voice." Nova replied. "He's the host inside this telephone booth thing, and there's this speakerphone on the top."

Sparx and Nova looked around. "Where's Antauri?" they said in unison. (A/N: great monkeys think alike!)

"Off meditating." said Chiro shortly. "He'll be back soon." And sure enough, Antauri walked through the trees. Well, staggered would be a better word.

Antauri had a fearful look in his eyes. "Red-knee... red-knee..." he gasped.

"What are you going on about, you crazy chimp?" Chiro snapped.

"Red-kneed... Red-kneed Mexican..."

"Antauri! Shut up!"

"Red-kneed Mexican Tarantula!" the black monkey cried. Then everyone took a little more notice. They took a step back, and observed the monkey a little more carefully.

"...Antauri," said Ciro slowly, "What happened when you saw the tarantula?" Chiro was freaked out, even though he had eaten a tarantula a few days before.

"Um... I was meditating near a palm tree..." Antauri stammered, "And I felt something brush against my foot. I opened my eyes and saw a Red-kneed Mexican Tarantula there. I didn't think much about it until I remembered they could make monkeys very sick..."

Everyone looked fearful. They were eyeing Antauri's shoulder very carefully...

"Why are you looking at my shoulder?" Antauri questioned nervously. He looked at his shoulder... and saw a giant tarantula with orange-ish knees there, making itself very comfortable. Antauri remained still, yet so very pale.

Chiro slowly picked up a stick, crept over to Antauri and poked the spider with the stick. But as soon as the stick went near, the tarantula raised to hairy front legs and grabbed the stick. Chiro wasn't holding the stick very firmly, so the tarantula pulled it right out of his hands.

Antauri took matters into his own hands... literally. He picked up the spider and threw it away.

The host's booming voice suddenly echoed across the island: "CONTESTANTS! COME DOWN TO THE BEACH NOW!"

Everyone obeyed instantly.

------

Gibson watched the television screen anxiously. "Antauri! The spider's bristles make people and monkeys sick! And it's a Mexican Red-kneed Tarantula, not a Red-kneed Mexican Tarantula!"

Otto threw a ball at Gibson from behind, hitting him directly on the head. Gibson fell forwards. "Otto!" he cried. "I'm trying to watch our team endure hell!"

"But Gibson," said Otto with his cheeky grin. "It's not on yet, it's only ads!"

Gibson sighed. Why did they have to vote off Otto first, he wondered, why not someone sensible like _Antauri?_

-------

On the beach, the contestants gathered impatiently. The host wasn't there - probably making his way back from the telephone-booth-speakerphone thing.

Soon enough, the host arrived. "Normally you aren't this fast," he said, "Because you never come down to the beach without protests, which gave me enough time to get down here!"

"Get on with it!" Chiro snapped. "What's the next task?"

"Whoa, calm down!" the host said. "You're getting as bad as that little blue monkey!"

Chiro took this as an offense, and quietened down.

"Now," said the host, "There are five giant clams in the ocean about 400 meters out - one of them has a small, yellow and blue, 500g weight inside it. All of you must go out there and open the giant clams and find the one with the weight. Whoever finds it... wins immunity."

Nova sighed - she was sick of swimming out to sea and finding things underwater. Yet she, as well as the others, was determined to win.

"Where are the giant clams?" Chiro questioned.

The host sighed. "400 meters out. Around that area." He raised a hand and gestured towards some coral reefs.

"Wait..." said Nova. "400 meters from the reefs, or 400 meters from the island?"

The host began getting annoyed. "The coral reefs are 400 meters from this island," he snapped, "Which means the giant clams are in the coral reefs!"

"How will Mr Jeepers do it?" Sparx pointed out.

The host grinned. "He can take part in the task if he wants to," he said. "If he feels that he cannot do it, then fine."

"Hold on a sec!" said Nova. "He's... just a toy!"

"Then he won't be able to do the task then, will he?" said the host in a babyish voice. "Okay, everyone ready? Start in **three... two... one... _GO!"_**

Everyone, excluding Mr Jeepers, ran out towards where the host had said the reef was.

------

A storm brewed over the island. Dark clouds gathered in the sky above the contestants, who were already wet and miserable.

It seemed like the swim would never end, even though it was only 400 meters. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Nova spotted a clam.

But not just any clam - a giant clam. When the host had said 'giant clam', they thought he had meant as big as Chiro's head - even though that's pretty big, it was nothing compared to the one in front of the contestants minus Mr Jeepers. It was _bigger_ than Chiro INCLUDING his head, and Chiro did have a very big head.

Sparx tried to cut in front of Nova and steal the clam. "Back off!" she hissed. "It's mine!" (They're saying this _above_ the water, in case you were wondering!)

Antauri and Chiro decided to evacuate quickly before Sparx and Nova's war got a little out-of-hand, so they swam up ahead.

Sure enough, three more giant clams were spotted. Antauri and Chiro swam to the nearest two, and tried to open them.

Back with Sparx and Nova, Sparx seemed to be winning until Nova got on top of him and held his head underwater.

Sparx decided that the battle had gone a little too far, so he pulled her tail and swam off as soon as her grip had loosened.

------

Scary music suddenly came on, and the Survivor logo appeared on the television screen to show that ads were coming. Gibson sighed. Why were there so many ads?

Gibson was aware of quiet footsteps behind him, and noises which sounded like muffled laughter. Gibson knew what was coming. He spun around and caught the ball that had been coming at his head at full speed. The guilty thrower? Otto.

"OTTO!" yelled Gibson. "Stop throwing this ball at me!" Gibson threw the ball away and Otto ran off to fetch it, laughing as he went.

------

Try as they might, nobody could open the clams. They sat there contentedly - if clams could talk, they would be throwing insults at the cold and wet contestants.

"Nyah-nyah-ni-nyah-nyah!" they seemed to taunt. Luckily they couldn't talk or they'd cop a full punch from Nova. Even water couldn't slow her down.

Antauri pulled and pulled. Nothing seemed to happen. Then a small groaning noise sounded - the clam vibrated a little and slowly opened.

Antauri was amazed - until he saw that nothing was in his clam. Looks like he wouldn't win Immunity tonight.

Chiro gave a punch to the clam. "Dammit!" he cried. The clam must've felt the punch, and it opened a little bit quicker than Antauri's clam did.

Nothing was inside. But while Chiro was looking in, the clam decided revenge would be nice so it closed its mouth thing on Chiro's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came the muffled yell of Chiro. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Sparx, who was on his way to a new clam, saw Chiro, took a dive and yanked his head out of the clam's grasp.

"OW!" the very angry leader yelled once he and Sparx had surfaced. "You could've done it in a more gentle way!"

The red monkey was fuming. "Well, sorry!" he said, annoyed. "Would you like me to put you back in and try again?"

"No, but make sure Antauri saves me next time." came the muttered reply.

"I'll make sure you save yourself next time." said Sparx, and swam off.

------

Nova jammed her metallic fingers in a gap in the clams mouth thing and pulled with all her might. Nova, being the strongest of the lot, opened the clam as if it had taken no effort at all. Inside was a yellow and blue ball.

"YAY! I FOUND IT!" she cried triumphantly, but it was underwater so it didn't sound right. Nova then realized the danger she was in, for the rest of the contestants had heard her bubbling away about finding the weight - they were all determined to win.

Nova gasped, accidentally took in a mouthful of water, spat it out and swam off to the beach.

------

The host waited patiently.

Half and hour had passed since the contestants minus Mr Jeepers had swam out to find the clams. And, as mentioned a few paragraphs ago, the storm had finally burst. Rain fell in torrents across the island, the cold biting at the host's face.

The host pulled out an umbrella, opened it and sat beneath it.

He waited some more.

The rain still fell down.

The host pulled out his phone and played a game. Like I said, he was under the dryness of the umbrella.

The rain fell harder, and hailstones began to smack down on the umbrella. The beach looked a dirty brown - the sand was no longer a golden yellow.

Finally, Nova swam ashore with a yellow and blue ball in her hands and Sparx, Chiro and Antauri right behind her.

Sparx did a massive jump on her, and the weight flew out of her grasp. Chiro leapt into the air and would've made a fantastic catch if Antauri hadn't jumped on his head and caught it first. Nova was still lying face down in the dirty wet sand.

Sparx wouldn't give up that easily. He took three giant steps and one colossal leap, and landed on Antauri. The weight went rolling across the sand, and Sparx ran over to it and picked it up. He looked carefully at it, walked over to the host and handed it to him.

"So I win Immunity, right?" he said with a big grin on his face.

"No."

The world seemed to freeze. The rain seemed to slow, and the waves seemed to stop. Nova looked up. Chiro stared at the host in awe. Antauri was almost as amazed as Sparx.

Sparx broke the silence. "What do you mean, no?"

"Refer back to my instructions!" barked to host, as the pelting rain and hail finally stopped. "I said whoever **_FINDS_** the weight wins Immunity, not whoever brings it to me! And you did not find it, am I correct?"

Sparx shook his head.

"Then who did?"

"... Nova..."

Nova felt a small grin spread across her face. "I win!" she yelled happily. "I win! I win! I win!"

"Not yet, you don't." said the host, pulling a small shell necklace out of his pocket and put it around the golden monkey's neck. "You have to survive several _other_ tribal councils before you win the game."

"What I meant to say was, I won the task." said Nova proudly.

Chiro looked around, bewildered. "Where's Mr Jeepers?" he asked.

"Right here - what? I had him here a second ago!" said the host, worried. "We can't lose a contestant like we lost Bill when he was part of Survivor!"

Antauri looked at the floor where the host had been sitting. "Umm... excuse me..." he said. "You've been sitting on him."

The host looked behind him, and turned quite red. For on the ground was a very flat toy penguin.

"Oh... um... my mistake..." he stammered, _very_ embarrassed. He saw everyone around him was smirking.

"Get back to camp!" he snapped. "Tomorrow is tribal council - in the morning! Be there at dawn! No later!" The host stormed off.

------

The contestants walked back to camp. Sparx was very annoyed. "I should've won!" he complained.

"You should've listened to the instructions!" Nova retorted. Sparx was silent for the rest of the way.

When they got back to camp, they stopped dead. Everything was gone. Replaced. _Replaced?_ Yes. **By a huge lake.**

"Our camp!" whispered Chiro. "Where did it go?"

"It's been flooded." said Antauri quietly. Things just couldn't get worse...

**They've been fighting. They've been rained on. They've been voting. They've been enduring, and now they've been flooded... well, their camp has been flooded, at least. How they'll get through it, I don't know... well, I do. _You_ don't. **

**Chiro: What happens?**

**Me: You already know, you've been through it already!**

**Chiro: Oh yeah! And I know who wins! The one who wins is-**

**Me: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP CHIRO OR DIE!**

**Chiro:... okay...**

**Me: Good! turns to reviewers Review time! HOORAY! **


	18. Tribal Council

**Well... here is the deciding time. WHO IS THE NEXT TO LEAVE... SURVIVOR SHUGGAZOOM?**

**Sorry, but this will be a short chapter. Well, here it goes...**

**Chapter Eighteen - Tribal Council**

The contestants awoke with sore muscles. They had to sleep next to the lake, because their camp was gone... leaf beds and all.

"I'm so wet!" Chiro complained. "Everything was dripping on me, and the dirt was soaking..."

Antauri nodded, but said nothing. He had already decided on who to vote off.

The sky was a deep crimson - just in time for Tribal Council. Sparx slowly stood up with a deep feeling of anxiousness; he felt his stomach was in a knot.

Chiro saw the red monkey was tense, and went over to him. "Don't worry about... whatever you're worrying about." he said. Chiro knew it wasn't much, but Sparx loosened.

"Uh... thanks, kid." came the reply. He picked up Mr Jeepers, and they walked to the Tribal Council in silence.

------

"Contestants." said the host quietly. "Please take a seat."

They sat down slowly. They were all anxious, yet they all knew who they were voting for.

"Remember," said the host, "No cheating. Chiro... come forward and place your vote..."

Chiro went in. "Why am I always first?" he wondered aloud.

Sparx was next, then went Mr Jeepers... well, the host actually placed the vote for Mr Jeepers, which everyone thought was a little unfair.

Soon enough, everyone had placed their votes. The host brought out the jar and took off the lid.

"Time to count the votes!" he said a little too merrily.

He counted the votes. Three votes for Sparx, one for Nova and one for Chiro.

"Who did you make Mr Jeepers vote for?" asked Nova. The host said nothing, but he threw a few hateful glances at Chiro.

Sparx was beyond disappointment. He took his flame to the host.

"The tribe has spoken." said the host, trying to sound sad. "It is time for you to leave."

"Don't try and sound sad." snapped the angry red monkey. "You sound dumb!" The host glared at Sparx, and put out the flame. When the monkey's back was turned, various comical faces were pulled.

Sparx suddenly grinned. "You all have to sleep next to the lake tonight," he said, "While I get a comfortable bed!"

Everyone glared at Sparx as he walked down the path to the awaiting helicopter, which would escort him back to the Super Robot.

**Well... I'm not going to get flamed as much as I did for Otto (I think...) but think of it this way: Antauri or Sparx?**

**So... you get the point, and Antauri IS my favourite, so...**

**Well, review, but I hope there won't be as many flames as the last Tribal Council.**

**... so don't flame me unless it's ENTIRELY NECESSARY!**


	19. Exile Island

**Okay, for the first time in AGES, I'm going to answer a few reviews... boring to those who didn't submit a review, which is another reason to REVIEW!**

**_4Evermonkeyfan: _Your feeling was right, coz...well, the reason's kind of obvious...**

**_Netbug009: _FINALLY! NETBUG, YOU ARE MY HERO! You are the first person to say something like that! I'm really sorry to disappoint everyone, but Netbug009 is probably the only person who has realized that **_I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED THE STORY! I CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING WITHOUT MESSING UP **ALL OF MY PLANS!**_

**_Dark Tailz: _Fine. You do that.**

**Well... Sparx is now gone, so there aren't any funny characters left, so if Antauri wasn't OOC in the first place then he will probably be majorly OOC now... Sorry Antauri!**

**Chapter nineteen - Exile Island and Immunity**

Nova held Mr Jeepers as the remaining contestants made their way to the lake. (A/N: I'll call it Camp Lake now because "The lake where their camp used to be" is a little long)

Silence. Without Sparx the group seemed a little unfunny.

The sun was rising higher and the choir of birds started. It was going to be a hot day.

Chiro sighed heavily. He was dehydrated - he and the others hadn't had a proper meal in a while.

"Who wants to come with me to get some fresh water?" he begged. Everyone agreed.

But the host's voice boomed across the island again. "COME TO THE BEACH _NOW!"_ he yelled. He didn't sound happy.

Everyone decided not to ignore him, so they quickly made their way to the beach. The host stood there, annoyed.

"They cut a week's pay!" he yelled at them. "They cut a week's pay because I'm _too rude!"_

"Who's **they**?" asked Nova.

"My boss!" the host complained. "Just because I'm TOO RUDE! What kind of reason is that?"

"... a very good reason..." muttered Chiro.

The host rounded on Chiro. "How old are you, kid?" he snapped.

Chiro glared. "Thirteen."

"Do you want to live to fourteen?"

Silence.

"I thought so," the host said, grinning evilly. "Well, my associates and I have thought up a very good idea to put into the show... _Exile Island."_

"... Exile Island?" whispered Antauri.

"What does it do?" asked Chiro.

"It's an _island,_ stupid! It doesn't do anything!" snapped Nova.

"EXILE ISLAND," the host yelled over the arguing contestants, "IS A PLACE ONLY USED NOW! ANYONE WHO LOSES THIS NEXT TASK WILL BE BANISHED TO EXILE ISLAND FOR **TODAY, TONIGHT, TOMORROW AND TOMORROW NIGHT'S TRIBAL COUNCIL! **And that night as well!"

The contestants were confused. So the monkey/person who was banished would miss out on the Tribal Council? Chiro was the only one who realized either a definite win or definite loss would avoid eviction. Which was easier? Losing. So Chiro was determined to lose.

"Right!" said the host. "Your task for today... there are several clumps of seaweed over there-" and here the host gestured towards about twenty clumps of seaweed. "-...search through them all... three of them have a giant marble. Two of the marbles are red, one of them is green. Whoever gets the green one **and brings it to me** gets Immunity. The one who doesn't find any marble is going to Exile Island."

Everyone (except Chiro) thought Exile Island was unmentionable doom, so they didn't want to lose.

"Ready..." cried the host. "Set... **_GO!_**"

Everyone dashed forward, determined to win. Nova dashed to the nearest one, while Antauri dug at the seaweed in the middle of the group. Chiro went for the one furthest away.

The host sat down. "How are you all doing?" he yelled.

"We're fine!" everyone yelled in unison.

Chiro pulled at a pile of seaweed. A red marble lay on the sand. Chiro was about to pick it up when he remembered his plan. He threw the marble away and it bonked Mr Jeepers on the head.

Antauri swept away a single thing of seaweed, and almost missed the green marble underneath it. But he didn't miss it - his eyes shone as he picked it up and brushed the sand from its smooth surface. He slowly stood up, walked over to the host and gave it to him. The host sighed, pulled the shell necklace and placed it around the black monkey's neck.

Nova arrived a few minutes later with a red marble, and Chiro followed her with nothing.

Nova grinned. "Looking forward to Exile Island?" she smirked. Chiro glared at her, but when she turned around he made a few triumphant gestures.

"Antauri has received Immunity," said the host, "so nobody can vote for him. Everyone, back to camp. Chiro! Follow me!"

Antauri gave Chiro a sympathetic glance, picked up Mr Jeepers and headed back to Camp Lake.

------

The host hopped into a little boat. "Get in! You're going to Exile Island!" he snapped.

"Get in... that... thing?" Chiro stammered. "Aren't we going in something that would actually _float?"_ The host threw an icy glare, and Chiro got in without another word.

"Now," said the host, getting out a long stick and pushing the boat from the shore, "I'm going to explain a few rules about Exile Island: **No trying to come back! No signaling for help so you get rescued! No annoying me on the way there! AND DON'T THROW UP ON ME!"**

Chiro was a bit confused. "Is there a camp there?" he asked. "And what about food? I'm going to be on Exile Island for two days and two nights, what am I going to eat?"

"Find something!" snapped the host. "This is _Survivor_ Shuggazoom, not _Free-Food-For-All _Shuggazoom! And there is no camp! You have to build one!"

Chiro sighed. Maybe losing the task wasn't a good idea. And what if he didn't avoid eviction?

"Do I avoid eviction?" Chiro asked.

"Yes." the host replied. "See? Exile Island isn't so bad!"

Chiro breathed a sigh of relief.

------

When the others arrived at Camp Lake, they saw it had been reduced to Camp Puddle. Most of the camp was finally above the surface.

"It must have been really hot today!" exclaimed Nova. She went over to one of the beds they had made. The bed had originally been a few leaves on a big strip of bark, but it was now just a strip of bark covered in algae and moss.

"Yuck!" she yelled as she touched it. "It's so slimy!"

Antauri climbed on to it. "It would be more comfortable than leaves," he put in. "And this is... um... I think it's Sparx's bed. See, he wanted the best view so he got the one that was closest to the beach."

Nova nodded. She wasn't really listening - instead she was looking at a tree. There was something wrong with it - it had been underwater, but it was still green.

"Antauri..." said Nova. 'When trees stay underwater for a day or two... do they die?"

"Yes, they do." said Antauri. "It could be what you would call... drowning." A look of confusion crossed his face. "Why?" he asked.

"... Never mind." she answered. There was something different about this island, and Nova knew that something would be a little bit disturbing.

------

Chiro and the host arrived at Exile Island. It was an average looking island - very small with about twenty trees. The beach wasn't really golden sand - the sand looked a bit brown. Not your average dream holiday.

Chiro's hopes were down. He realized the downside of not getting voted off - he would stay on this brown, dirty island with no company, no shelter, no Antauri to cook the food (It might be bad but at least he _had_ food!)... and if he got voted off he would go back to Sparx, Gibson and Otto, back to the Super Robot... more video games, comfortable beds, television...

Chiro pushed the thoughts away. It was too late now - he couldn't just go back and _ask_ to be taken back to the others. Looks like he would just have to live with it.

Suddenly a cry echoed across Exile Island. It wasn't a scared cry, or an anxious cry - it sounded... _happy.._. Chiro looked towards the trees. He recognized that cry. It was only too familiar.

"NOOOO!" Chiro yelled. "Take me back! **I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS!**"

"It's too late." said the host simply. He climbed into the boat waved merrily at Chiro. "Bye bye!" he called.

Chiro was horrified. How horrible could the host be? The unfortunate boy turned around...

"Chira!" squeaked a voice. "Our dolly's back!"

Chiro groaned. Exile Island was already hell.

**OMG! Don't you just LOVE writing stories? I read through the whole story and saw that Chira and Chiroo had mysteriously disappeared after they ate pink coconuts, so... I'll call the next chapter 'Chira and Chiroo's Grand Return!'**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Review!**


	20. Tribal Council: Final Three

**Hey hey! Well... we can already assume Chiro's facing inevitable doom, so we'll ignore him for a while...**

**Well, I didn't call this one "Chira and Chiroo's Grand Return" because... well, they don't take up all the chapter.**

**Can the others survive the next eviction? Guess what! _GREAT NEWS!_**

**AFTER THIS TRIBAL COUNCIL, SURVIVOR SHUGGAZOOM IS DOWN TO **_The Final Three!_

**Yay! But for now... I'll answer reviews!**

**_Monkeymaniac: _Well, I agree with Sparx... heh heh heh...**

**_Gwen: _GWEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AAAAHHH!**

**Well... here it goes. Be ready to see who gets voted off...**

**SURVIVOR SHUGGAZOOM!**

**Chapter Twenty - Tribal Council: Nearly Final Three**

(Hey, it's Chapter Twenty already!)

Chiro nearly cried. His clones were bouncing over to him, ready to give their life-sized dolly a bear hug.

"Chira! Let's put a dress on him!"

"No! A miniskirt!"

"Dress!"

"Miniskirt!"

"DRESS!"

**"MINISKIRT!"**

The two clothing items Chira and Chiroo had in mind were as bad as the clones themselves, so Chiro decided to make a quick getaway. He ran across the brown sand and through the trees. The twins were left arguing on the beach.

------

_**ONE NIGHT LATER...**_

------

"Hmm... this tree seems to be... peeling..."

Strange, yes. Antauri was pulling bits of a tree. "It was in water, so it should be dead."

"Antauri?" said Nova, "Shut up. You're not Gibson."

Antauri quietened down a bit. But the host didn't - he had gotten back from Exile Island and was shouting through the megaphone.

"TRIBAL COUNCIL! _NOW!"_

Quickly as possible, they ran down to Tribal Council. There the host was waiting for them.

"Sit down!" the host snapped. "Nova! You first!"

"What's with you?" Nova retorted.

"They cut my pay again! For another week!" the host wailed. "I have to be nicer!"

"Umm..." Nova stammered, "Don't worry about it..." She walked into that room/place/voting central and placed her vote...

------

Chiro was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. Just when he'd thought the twins had drowned, starved, died of food poisoning from the pink coconuts, died of dehydration, were taken off the island or got lost on the island, they had to make their grand entrance.

And now he'd been trying to make a camp for the past day, and it was _not working._

Chiro sat down on the beach and drew patterns in the sand. He had gone from annoyed to bored in a split second.

Chira and Chiroo came panting through the trees. They were very unfit.

"Where did you get off to?" asked Chira.

"Hrrmph." Chiro answered grumpily. "How did you get to Exile Island?"

Chira and Chiroo looked at each other. "We tried to swim away and we floated here." said Chiroo. "We made a camp!"

Chiro looked up suddenly. "A camp?" he asked hopefully. A thought sparked in his mind. Maybe he could find the camp and kick the twins out...

"You're not going there!" said Chira. "You'll give us boy germs!"

Clones were one of the dumbest creations in the universe... well, maybe not as dumb as Skeleton King and Mandarin, but that didn't matter. They still believed in 'boy germs'.

Chiro had an idea. "If you believe in boy germs," he pointed out, "why are you hanging around me?"

The clones blinked. Then they screamed and ran off in the opposite direction.

At that moment, Antauri and Nova could've sworn they heard laughter coming from Exile Island.

------

"Time to count the votes." said the host with a majorly FAKE sad voice. He took the lid off the voting jar and grinned. He had written Mr Jeepers' vote, as he had previously done.

Antauri and Nova tensed. But I must add on an important note that there was a bit of back-stabbing going on... I'll reveal nothing more.

The host pulled the first vote out. (Notice I'm actually _counting_ the votes? More suspense.)

"One vote... Mr Jeepers." the host read out. The penguin didn't flinch.

"One vote... Nova." The host pulled out the next vote. "And the next vote is for..."

------

Chiro stopped laughing and frowned as he saw the sky was almost pitch black. He looked towards the island and saw a few torches had been lit. Tribal Council. That would be the last one, because deciding who would win the show would end in a task. (Have I said the prize yet? Oh well. The prize is one million dollars.)

Chiro made one last attempt to make a camp with broken trees and wood he'd found lying around. To his surprise, it worked. It looked like a deranged teepee but when Chiro got inside it was quite warm... until it all fell on him.

Chiro heard giggles. Chira and Chiroo had been watching him for the last few minutes, and saw him disappear under collapsing wood.

"Shut UP!" Chiro yelled. "Go to your own camps!" What really got Chiro thinking was how the twins could make a camp and he couldn't. That was the annoying thing.

He tried making camp again without another word.

------

"... Nova."

That was it. The last vote was for NOVA.

"ANTAURI!" yelled Nova. "Yesterday _we made a deal!" _

Antauri cringed. "I'm sorry..." he stammered pathetically. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

Nova gave him one of her Powerful Supersonic Nova glares, and poor Antauri cringed some more.

"Nova," said the host, trying to break the uncomfortable moment. "The tribe has spoken. It's time for you to leave."

Nova threw her torch at the host, nearly setting him on fire. Luckily the flame extinguished before it actually got near the host.

A security guard came and escorted the raging golden monkey to the helicopter, where they were taken back to the Super Robot.

(Quarma the Panther... before you even _think_ about setting fire to me I'm getting a few bodyguards...)

------

Chiro finally made a camp. It was on the beach, so the ocean wind would almost certainly blow it down in the night, not to mention it was already very unstable. But Chiro didn't care, and had already made himself quite comfortable.

Suddenly an ear-piercing whistle broke out just as the exhausted boy was about to fall asleep. A few loud cries were heard on the other side of the island.

Chiro sat up and looked out to sea. The host had the small boat and held a metal whistle up to his mouth. He was making a few gestures which I think meant, 'Get over here now! In the boat!'

Chiro sent back a rude gesture, lay down and fell asleep.

The host wouldn't give up that easily. He blew the whistle louder, resulting in Chiro jumping a meter or so in the air and even more wails coming from Chira and Chiroo, who were somewhere in the middle of Exile Island.

**"GET IN THE BOAT _NOW!" _**screamed the host.

Chiro gave the host another gesture before crawling out of his little hut thing and stumbling over to the small boat.

------

Antauri had never felt so alone in his life. The night noises seemed louder, and he thought he heard a twig snap in the distance.

Antauri shivered. He had no blanket or pillow - only a toy.

Antauri's suspicions were suddenly confirmed. Several twigs snapped. Voices were heard. Antauri sat up and looked around, and saw a torchlight. Chiro emerged through the trees.

"Antauri!" cried Chiro. He ran over to the Second-in-Command and it would've been a nice moment... but I don't like nice moments, so Chiro tripped over a small log and fell flat on his face.

"Owww..." he groaned. He sat up and wiped the dirt from his face.

The host watched this in amusement, then pulled three small objects out of his pocket. "Being in the final three is a big deal," said the host, "so I got you all something."

He handed Antauri and Chiro each a small, square black thing with a smooth glassy surface. The two realized the host had brought them each a mirror.

Chiro was amazed. He hadn't seen a mirror in ages. He looked into the glassy surface... and shrieked. He looked much like he did on Sotourix 7, except a little more dirty.

The host was freaked out. "You scream like a girl!" he said.Antauri didn't look much different, but there were dirty patches in his black fur. He shrugged, and placed the mirror next to him. "Can't be helped," he said.

The host grinned, and walked off. The two could've sworn they heard the host mutter, "They'd better rise my pay for this..." as he disappeared through the trees.

**Okay! Done! FINAL THREE!**

**People, I have two things to say:**

**1. After the winner has won, _there will be more chapters_ which tell us what the contestants said when they voted.**

**2. There is something going on concerning the reviews. I've received a message from **Netbug009**, telling me about some things going on with some rude reviewers. She's asked me to copy and paste the message onto this chapter, so here it is...**

Okay guys, we need to talk.

I have been reading Survivor Shuggazoom and looking at reviews and all I can say is I'm shocked. Most of you have been acting bratty, selfish, and haven't taken the time to consider that Firesong has a really good plan if you would just read it. What makes this even more pathetic is that apparently, nobody read the rules that clearly say **interactive stories such as ones where readers vote are not allowed on used to tell people that this is the best fandom on the site and now I'm ashamed of it. How would you feel if you were being treated like this? How could Ciro feel if he saw this? ****You owe Firesong a big apology, because you guys are flaming her**.

**UNTIL LOTS OF RUDE REVIEWERS APOLOGIZE TO FIRESONG IN A REVIEW, I WILL NOT UPDATE TROUBLE WITH THE MATTER TRANSPORTER. **If people still don't apologize, I will stop updating in this category and take my work somewhere respectful.

From Netbug009

**I really have to say that I agree with her. Fanfiction is a place where you write stories and people tell you where it needs _improvement_ or something. Some people (who should be glad I'm not naming names) are just criticizing because they're favourite characters got voted off. I know it's traumatizing but that's how Survivor goes. **

**And also I'm trying to make this as much like the TV show as possible. The public do NOT VOTE FOR CONTESTANTS. Only contestants can vote for contestants.**

**Sorry about this, but it really needs to stop. Flames are clogging up my email inbox. (No, Giggle Gal, writing FLAME!FLAME!FLAME! 120 times is not considered seriously evil.)**


	21. THE ULTIMATE SURVIVOR

**Well... I read the new reviews and it was a bit astounding, the amount of people who apologized and didn't need to, but thanks anyway.**

**Hey! Guess what? In this chapter you'll find out the winner!**

**Well, I found out something important... you'll find out in the story.**

**Chapter Twenty-one - The Ultimate Survivor**

Day. Or dawn, I should say. The sky was streaked with red and orange, with about a tenth of the sun on the horizon. It would've been a nice view, if the contestants were willing to view it. They were too excited, knowing this was the day to determine the Ultimate Survivor.

The host was a bit more polite today. "Contestants," came the voice over the megaphone, "please make your way to the beach for your last task."

"What's with him?" Chiro asked Antauri.

The black monkey shrugged. "I think because of the 'presents' he gave us last night, his boss raised his pay." he pointed out. The two grinned, and made their way to the beach. (Carrying Mr Jeepers, of course.)

When they got there, the host had been waiting for them.

"I couldn't think of a task," he said, "so I decided to just get this one with a running race."

Antauri and Chiro looked along the beach. There was seaweed lined in two parallel lines, with a small banner at each end. One was labeled 'Start' and the other was obviously 'Finish'. The distance was only about 100 meters.

The three contestants were lined up at the 'Start' banner. The host stood behind them, reciting the rules.

"... no purposely tripping each other over, no barging, no violence, and no sore losers and no bragging winners. Now here are the important rules: **THE ONE WHO COMES LAST WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE EVICTED FROM SURVIVOR. THE OTHER TWO WILL FACE **_ONE LAST TRIBAL COUNCIL _before we determine the winner."

Chiro had his hand up. "But they'll just vote for each other," he pointed out, "and the vote tally will be even!"

"That's where you're wrong!" the host answered, and would say nothing more. He took a few steps back and raised a shotgun. "THREE!" he shouted. "TWO! ONE! **_GO!"_**

Chiro got ahead for a little bit. Then Antauri decided a comeback would be nice, and jumped on his leader.

All in the while, the wind was blowing. It was a very strong gale.

Antauri and Chiro were jumping on each other, grabbing the other's foot and all in all, disobeying the host's rules. Mr Jeepers sat motionless at the start,

The wind blew stronger. Mr Jeepers rolled forward an inch or two, and fell on his front. Still Antauri and Chiro fought to win the race.

The wind blew harder. Mr Jeepers was bouncing now - bouncing towards the finish line. The wind was so strong it seemed to push Chiro and Antauri along.

Antauri stopped biting Chiro's head and looked up. Mr Jeepers had just rolled over the line.

Chiro had noticed this too, and then the two finally stopped fighting. Antauri two steps and a leap, passing over the finish line.

Chiro finished a few seconds later. He knew what was coming - he was out of Survivor.

"Chiro, you have no flame." said the host. "Instead, could you make your way towards Tribal Council."

Chiro was about to ask why, when the host gave him the most evilest glare. Chiro shut his mouth and ran off.

------

Antauri sat in the camp. It was the most dullest and boring hours of his life - he was made to do nothing for three hours while he waited for the host to set up the final Tribal Council.

Five minutes...

Ten minutes...

Twenty minutes...

Antauri sighed. This had all turned out to be one big mess. He stood up - and noticed something strange. _Very_ strange.

He frowned. The tree which he had been peeling the day before had a whole chunk of bark pulled off it. And there was a clear layer that looked like plastic underneath it.

"What's this?" he wondered aloud. He went over to the tree and tapped the clear layer - it _was_ plastic. And what he had thought was bark was brown paper.

"This tree's... fake?" he gasped. He went to the next tree and pulled a layer of bark off. It was also plastic.

Plastic, plastic, plastic. In a frenzy, Antauri ripped the bark off all the trees close to camp. They were all plastic. And little did he know, the trees on Exile Island were plastic as well.

He thought there was something strange about the island. It was all a _fake._

He then went crazy and began his mission to pull the brown paper off all the plastic, and before he knew it the sky was dark and his three hours was up.

------

Antauri carried Mr Jeepers to Tribal Council. It was dusk, and the evening heat was disappearing. Antauri made it back to Tribal Council, and dropped Mr Jeepers in surprise. There were twice as many cameramen...

... and all the evicted contestants were there. Skeleton King, Scrapperton, Sparx, Gibson, Mandarin, everyone. They were all there.

"Holy... Holy Shuggazoom!" cried Antauri. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're voting." said Nova, with a glare on her face. She hadn't quite forgiven him for backstabbing.

"We vote for who we think should win!" burbled Otto. He was very excited.

"Now..." said the host. "You evicted contestants vote for who you think should win. Put your name at the top of the sheet of paper, so then Antauri can kill you if you vote for Mr Jeepers."

The host looked around to see if anyone laughed at his joke. Nobody laughed.

"Hrrmph..." the host muttered. "Nova! You first!"

------

Everyone had placed their vote and were looking quite pleased with themselves. Only Nova was unsure.

"Can... Can I change my vote?" she pleaded.

"No!" the host snapped. Nova grumbled as she went back to her seat.

The host went into the voting hut thing and came out with the voting jar. "Time to count the votes!" he said. He pulled out the first one:

"Sparx: You voted for... Antauri."

Antauri sighed with relief, for at least one person wanted him to win.

"Nova..." said the host, looking at a slip of paper. "You voted for Mr Jeepers. Apparently you are still quite mad at Antauri."

Nova glared at the host. Also she wanted him to shut up.

The reading of the votes went on like this. Each time he read out the voter and the voted. In the end, the votes were a bit like this: (Remember they had to vote for the person they _wanted_ to win!)

Sparx voted for Antauri.

Nova voted for Mr Jeepers.

Chiro voted for Antauri.

Otto voted for Antauri.

Gibson voted for Antauri.

Skeleton King voted for Mr Jeepers.

Mandarin voted for Mr Jeepers.

Scrapperton voted for Mr Jeepers.

Sakko voted for Mr Jeepers.

"The score," said the host, "Is... four to Antauri... and five to Mr Jeepers."

An explosion went off through the contestants. _One vote between the two._ All because Nova voted for Mr Jeepers - if she hadn't Antauri would've won.

**"_MR JEEPERS IS... THE ULTIMATE SURVIVOR!" _**cried the host.

****The whole Hyper Force, including Nova, screamed in horror. They were beaten... they were all beaten by a _toy._

Someone ran out through the trees. It was a citizen of Shuggazoom City. He dashed over to Mr Jeepers and lifted him high above his head. He was, apparently, Mr Jeepers' owner.

"Mr Jeepers!" he cried. "You little Survivor! I'm so proud of you!"

"What the-?" stammered the host. "How did you get here?"

The citizen said nothing, not unless you include the countless compliments aimed at Mr Jeepers. The host pulled out a check, wrote 'Survivor Shuggazoom' and then scribbled on it 'ONE MILLION DOLLARS'. The whole Monkey Team ignored him - they were currently in mourning.

When the mourning session was over, they decided to rampage the whole island and wreck it. Antauri saw something out of the corner of his eye - a tree.

A peeling tree.

He remembered the plastic trees, and pulled at Chiro's arm. "Chiro!" he said urgently. "Chiro! I found out something! The trees are plastic!"

Chiro stopped bashing a tree with a dead branch. "W...W-What?" he stammered. "Plastic?"

"Yes!" said Antauri, and to prove it he ripped a chunk out of a nearby tree. There was nothing but a layer of plastic underneath it.

Chiro was astounded. "All these trees are fake?"

"Yes!"

The two stormed over to the host and confronted him. The host put up pathetic excuses, like, "...I had nothing to do with it!"

Antauri and Chiro, in a rage, chased the host up a plastic tree, threatening him that if he ever came down...

Yet everyone was sure that when they got back to Shuggazoom, things would go back to normal.

_Author's Note: Antauri and Chiro sued the host for one million dollars. They won, and Survivor Shuggazoom was never aired again._

**Yay! FINISHED finally! But there's one more chapter to go... one important chapter... review!**


	22. Ch 13 Tribal Council

**Well, there might not be just one chapter, depends on how much I can fit in here. Anyway, this chapter/these chapters are about... you'll see.**

**But to give you a hint, we're going to start with the chapter thirteen, and end with chapter eighteen.**

**Final Chapter One - Ch 13 Tribal Council**

_**ANTAURI:**_

_Antauri walked over to Voting Central and grabbed the piece of paper. He paused for a minute, thinking. Then he picked up the pen and scribbled something on it._

_With the paper facing downwards, Antauri looked at the camera and said, "Because I don't like confrontations, and I didn't know who to vote for..."_

_Antauri held up the piece of paper. "I voted for myself." Antauri had written his own name on the paper._

_The host walked into Voting Central and whispered something in Antauri's ear. Antauri frowned, and scribbled out what he had written._

_"I've been told that I can't vote for whoever has Immunity... And I have Immunity... So I'll vote for Gibson."_

_Antauri wrote Gibson's name on the paper, folded it up and put it in the voting jar._

_------_

_**SPARX: **_

_Sparx walked into Voting Central. "I'm voting for Gibson because he's annoying." said the red monkey. "I mean, come on! He wanted to call our team _Scientific Monkeys!_" Seriously dumb name."_

_Sparx wrote 'Gibson' on the paper, folded it up and put it in the jar._

_------_

_**MR JEEPERS:**_

_Otto carried the penguin into Voting Central and put him on the chair. With the pen in his hand and the paper on the table in from of him, Otto clearly wrote 'Gibson', then folded the paper up and put it in the voting jar._

_"I'm making Mr Jeepers vote for who I'm voting for!" said Otto proudly. He walked out of Voting Central looking a little... satisfied._

**Yay! Like my idea? I'm only going to do that up to Sparx's eviction, because I think reviewers should all know what was going on in the contestants' heads as they voted. Well, only three of their heads because the chapters would be long and boring if I did all of them.**

**Well, I don't really expect you to review, because these really just sub-chapters.**

**(shortest... chapter... ever!)**


	23. Ch 15 Tribal Council

**Sorry I didn't update in ages. Holidays in two weeks, I promise I'll get more in then.**

**Anyway, read on!**

**(Note: Please don't hate Nova, Sparx and Chiro after the first one. They were only thinking for the benefit of the team.)**

**Final Chapter Two - Ch 15 Tribal Council**

_**NOVA:**_

_Nova walked into Voting Central and sat down on the chair. She faced the camera , bearing a sad look in her eyes._

_"Okay... um... I don't know how to say this... I chose to vote off this person... um, monkey because... uh... how do I put it... he doesn't really help around much."_

_Nova sighed heavily. "Yeah, his high spirits keep our heads up sometimes, and... uh, we all need a happy monkey around, but a bubbly laughter won't find food. A joke won't build our camp..."_

_Nova picked up the pen, and wrote something on the paper._

_"That's why I'm voting for Otto." she said, folding the paper quickly. She glanced at the camera, guilt piled on her shoulders, then quietly walked out of Voting Central._

_------_

_**SPARX:**_

_Sparx walked into Voting Central, grabbed the paper, and clearly wrote 'Otto' on it. He held the paper up to the camera for all the world to see._

_"Me and Nova have talked this over... I know what she says, about Otto not helping... I sort of agree with her. I mean, he's always happy and playing around, but there's a time and place for that. Now is not that time, and this dumb island is not that place."_

_Sparx folded the paper and put it in the jar. "Sorry, Otto." he mumbled. "Just looking out for the team."_

_------_

_**CHIRO:**_

_Chiro walked into Voting Central. He sat down, picked up the pen and wrote something on the paper. He held the paper up to the camera, which had 'OTTO' written on it. There was also a sad face drawn on the paper._

_"Sorry, Otto. I don't know what the others wrote, but I don't think it was good - they all looked guilty. I guess I'd better join them, I won't feel to good about this afterwards either..."_

_The boy folded the paper and put it in the jar. "And just think, Gibson... uh... will be... happy to see you."_

_From his mechanical expression, even Skeleton King would be able to tell that was a lie._

**AGH! OMG Sorry I had to make this one the saddest of all... my destiny awaits in the flames of reviewers. But no flames anyway.**


	24. Ch 18 Tribal Council

**Yo, new chapter! Woohoo!**

**Anyway, this is the unfortunate Tribal Council where Sparky got voted off, and the sky seemed just that little bit greyer.**

**Well, the three voters that are selected are Mr Jeepers, Nova and Sparx.**

**Enjoy!**

**Final Chapter Three - Ch 18 Tribal Council**

_**NOVA:**_

_Nova walked into Voting Central. Unlike the last Tribal Council, there was not an ounce of guilt in her eyes - she seemed a bit confident._

_"Well," she said, "I am voting this monkey off because he jumped on me before and tried to take away the Immunity ball thing. I was thinking of voting off Mr Jeepers, but geez, if someone wins Immunity again I don't think they'll want this monkey stealing their chance."_

_Nova wrote 'SPRX-77' on the paper._

_"Sparky, Sparky, Sparky." Nova muttered quietly. "You wonder why I get annoyed with you."_

_The golden monkey folded the paper and put it in the jar._

_**MR JEEPERS:**_

_The host carried Mr Jeepers into Voting Central. He wrote 'CHIRO' on the paper, folded it and put it in the jar._

_"I am making Mr Jeepers vote off Chiro because I hate him." said the host simply. "He's an annoying little brat who throws sand on people while they're sun baking. I hate him. I don't know how the Power Primate chose him to be the Chosen One, it obviously made the wrong choice." _

_The host, carrying Mr Jeepers, stormed out of Voting Central._

_**SPARX:**_

_Sparx walked into Voting Central, looking extremely grumpy. "I'm voting for Nova..." said the red monkey, picking up the pen and writing Nova's name on the paper, "because... I dunno, she's really different out here on this stupid island. It's like she wants the 'Grand Prize' and won't stand for anyone else getting it. It really bugs me; that's why I tried to get Immunity off her - she just doesn't really..."_

_He paused, as if searching for words._

_"Hmm... oh well." said Sparx, breathing a sigh that was not relief, "I bet everyone else's voting me off. They just don't get it..."_

_He sighed again, folded the paper and put it in the jar._

**LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER**

**LAST**

**CHAPTER!**

**This is officially the last chapter of Survivor Shuggazoom! My first and longest story done!**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

_**People, I've changed my mind.**_

**REVIEW! I want to get my review count to 200! I know, I'm stupid. But review anyway!**

**YEEHAAAAAR!**

**(runs around squealing like a teapot)**

**Antauri: Ummmm... review, while I try and calm her down... (picks up sledge hammer...)**


End file.
